The Misadventures of the Clan Kits
by LaoevanSVU
Summary: It's a set of stories about the Clan kits and their crazy adventures! Story #5, "Prophecy Occult" is up! 2 sets of Shadowclan kits are having fun when Dizzykit suddenly makes up a prophecy to mess with Timidkit's head! Laughter Ensured :D R&R please
1. Mistaken Identity

**Hello Warrior book readers! My username is LaoevanSVU, which may not be a warrior name, but I do love the series a lot! I've decided to show my appreciation of the books by creating this humor story about the kits of all the Clans, and some mischief that they get into. These will take place in random books throughout the series, just whenever I have an idea for a certain kit. Enjoy! **

**Story #1: This takes place in the Warriors book ****The Fourth Apprentice,**** when Dovewing and Ivypool were kits. **

**Chapter 1: Mistaken Identity**

A thin ray of sunlight was filtering through the entrance of the Thunderclan nursery; the golden beam was illuminating the beautiful pelts of the two kits that were peacefully slept side by side. Their mother Whitewing was curled up in a ball next to them, watching them sleep, their little chests rising and falling in perfect unison. The two sisters Dovekit and Ivykit were exhausted after spending all night playing with a ball that their mother had made out of old moss from her bedding. Now, it was sunhigh and they weren't even awake yet.

Feeling as if her daughters had gotten enough sleep, Whitewing prodded the two awake with her nose; hard enough to pull the two back into reality but soft enough so that it caused them no harm. Ivykit was the first to respond; she stretched her tiny legs, and with an enormous yawn, she opened her eyes. Dovekit, who was slower to respond, rolled over and licked her tiny lips, having recently dreamed of eating a big, tasty squirrel. Ivykit stood up and looked around her. She saw her mother, and her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten any food since last night's hunting patrol brought them a blackbird; and that felt like ages ago.

Ivykit padded up to Whitewing and gently head-butted her so that she could capture her mother's attention. When Whitewing looked down at her, she cocked her head to the side and stared at her expectantly. "What do you want Ivykit?" Whitewing asked. "Are you hungry?"

Ivykit nodded happily, her white fur ruffling up around her neck. "She looks so adorable," thought her mother affectionately. Ivykit looked at Dovekit, who had just stood up. Dovekit shook her grey pelt thoroughly, attempting to get all the small pieces of moss out of it. Dovekit used her heightened senses to look around. She saw the usual Thunderclan activities; some cats were sitting in small groups sharing tongues, others were napping in the afternoon sunlight, and she could hear the elders in their den, complaining about their fleas.

Dovekit then took a deep breath. "Wait, what was that smell?" She thought. She sniffed again and smiled. "Fresh-kill! I can't wait to tell Ivykit! Oh wait, is that… rabbit? Mmm…"

She bounded over to where Ivykit was and happily tackled her. "I smelled food! Let's go outside and get it from the hunting patrol!"

Ivykit grinned and jumped to her feet, pushing Dovekit off of her in the process. Dovekit hit the ground with an oomph and rolled over. Ivykit looked down at her, laughter shining in her eyes. "My bad Dovekit! Let's go outside now and get something to eat."

Dovekit got up and shook the dirt out of her pelt. "We're going to race to the fresh-kill pile now that you got e dirty. On the count of three! One, two..."

Dovekit never finished counting when she took off, her little grey legs a blur. As soon as Ivykit saw her go, she started running after her in protest. "Hey, wait! You never finished counting! Dovekit!"

Ivykit skidded to a stop as she smelled the most wonderful thing ever. The juicy smell of rabbit was wafting in the air, and it was coming from the hunting patrol that had just made it to the fresh-kill pile. Dovekit was with them, apparently pleading with Greystripe to give her the food.

'Can we pretty please have that rabbit for the nursery? It is really big, and you guys know how much the queens love a rabbit in the morning! We're soo hungry." Dovekit flopped over, her four paws in the air and her little pink tongue lolling out of her moth, playing as if she were starving."

Greystripe, the leader of the patrol, laughed at Dovekit's little act. "Okay Dovekit, you can have the rabbit." He beckoned Foxleap over to him with a flick of his tail. Foxleap held the snow-white rabbit in his jaws and he padded forward. He gently dropped its corpse at Dovekit's feet. Its massive body was bigger than Dovekit. Greystripe looked at the little kit critically.

"You're going to have to find someone to carry this with. I think you are too small, because this is a fully grown female."

Ivykit bounded up to him and picked up the rabbit's foot gently. "I'll help Dovekit bring this back to the nursery!" She exclaimed through a mouth full of fur. The patrol laughed, and Dovekit took another foot on the rabbit, and together they awkwardly dragged it into the nursery.

Whitewing watched as her daughters brought the rabbit into the nursery and then dropped it at her feet. "Oh, excellent! What a beautiful rabbit! Its pelt is the same color as your fur Ivykit. Now let's eat!"

She was about to take an enormous bite when Dovekit leap up and yowled, "Stop!" Her mother's comment about the rabbit's fur gave Dovekit an idea. She could use the rabbit for something…

Her mother gave her a baffled look. "Why Dovekit? Is there something wrong with it?" Dovekit shuffled her paws, embarrassed at her outburst. "I just wanted you to eat the rabbit in a particular way. I… I was wondering if I could use the rabbit's pelt for something. Can you eat the rabbit from its stomach and leave the fur? I would really appreciate it.

Whitewing just shook her head. "What a strange kit," she thought. "Okay Dovekit, but you have to tell me what you want the pelt for.

Dovekit smiled happily. "Thank you for doing this for me mom! What I want the pelt for is…" Dovekit launched into her plan, vividly describing what she wanted the pelt for. When she finished, Whitewing gave her another strange look.

"So you're telling me that you want your sister to wear a dead, smelly, and bloody, pelt on her fur just so that you could see her looking like a rabbit?" Whitewing sighed. "Okay, but I swear if she gets eaten…"

Dovekit picked up the now empty pelt and dragged it to where Ivykit was sitting, leaving her mother mutter to herself about crazy kits. She prodded Ivykit with her nose. "Ivykit, come with me to the dirtplace so that I can dress you up. Come on!" Ivykit looked at her. "Dressed up in what? Dovekit, do you want me to do something weird again? I'll come with you, but only if you tell me what we're doing." Dovekit sighed and once again launched into her pelt-wearing plan. Ivykit grinned when she was done. "You know, that sound crazy and irrational, but it seems fun! Let's do it!"

Dovekit dropped the pelt on the floor and found a way to roll it up so that it was easier to carry. The two started towards the dirtplace tunnel, but not before they were questioned by Hazeltail. "Where are you going with those rabbit scraps? Do you want me to take them to the dirtplace for you?"

Ivykit replied for her Dovekit, because her mouth was full. "No thank you, but we appreciate the offer. We are just going to burry these ourselves. Bye Hazeltail!"

The kits both scurried through the dirtplace tunnel. Once their paws hit sandy ground, Dovekit spit out the pelt and started licking her lips furiously. "Eww, the fur was getting stuck in my teeth! Great save though Ivykit! _Of course_ we're burying the scraps. No one would ever know our plan! Now come here and sit down so I can get this thing on you."

After a lot of struggling on Dovekit's part, with her tries to pull the rabbit fur over her sister's pelt and the feet sticking up in unnatural positions, they finally made Ivykit look like a convincible rabbit. Dovekit sat back and examined her masterpiece. The rabbit ears were hanging off the top of Ivykit's head, and the feet were bitten off so that Ivykit's real legs served as the feet. The best part of all was the rabbit's bushy tail, which Dovekit had managed to put on top of Ivykit's real tail, making it look like she was a real rabbit.

With the transformation complete, Ivykit twisted around so that she could try to see herself, but she had no luck. "I can't see what I look like, and this pelt is itchy! Where is the nearest pool of water so that I can see myself?"

Dovekit looked up at her. "I was actually thinking about sneaking away from camp and going to the lake. Then we can play, and you can see yourself as a bunny." "Okay then Dovekit," Ivykit agreed happily, "Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two young cats trudged through the forest in pursuit of the lake. It was really a beautiful day, with the sunlight shining in between the branches and the blue sky overhead. A cool breeze was skimming through their fur, refreshing them and encouraging them to go on. Dovekit had extended her senses so that she could find the lake; and as her scent and hearing zoomed past the clearing they were standing in, the smell of fish and the lapping sounds of water hitting the shores filled her head. "How do you know where we're going?" asked Ivykit.

"Just trust me," assured Dovekit. "When I was sitting in the sun one day, I overheard a patrol talking about the path they went through." Dovekit was scrambling to make up a lie, because she felt that she couldn't tell her sister about her super-special-awesome sensory powers. "I'm… um, using landmarks to find our way. Like that tree over there!" She bounded up to an old birch tree and turned around, waiting for Ivykit to follow her.

Ivykit wasn't coming though. She had sat down, tired from all of the walking, her head bent towards her paws. Dovekit was about to go to her when she heard a rustle of a leaf on the ground being stepped on. She froze, startled by the noise. She extended her sight to see what was stalking them and she saw who it was. Spiderleg, who was part of the most recent hunting patrol, was trying to capture! His brown and black pelt blended in with the foliage, efficiently camouflaging him. She had to do something quickly.

Dovekit took a deep breath and yowled, "Run Ivykit!" Her sister looked up, shocked but too tired to move. Spiderleg was about to leap when Dovekit ran forward to where her sister was sitting and snarled in his general direction. He rose to his paws, confused.

"Dovekit, what are you doing out here? I was trying to pounce on that rabbit behind you. It looks lame, so it would be an easy catch. Get out of the way!"

"No!" She yelled. "That isn't a rabbit! That's my sister, Ivykit! We snuck out of camp so that we could play in the lake! I dressed her up as a rabbit for fun! Don't eat her!"

Spiderleg walked over to them. He breezed past Dovekit and went over to Ivykit, bending down to sniff her. When he saw it wasn't really a rabbit, he prodded her to her feet with his tail and motioned to Dovekit. "Go get some moss and soak it with water. It looks like Ivykit overheated with this pelt on top of her." He was about to nip it off of her back when he stopped, an amused expression crossing his face. "Firestar would like to hear about this, I bet." He thought to himself.

Dovekit had run to the nearest source of water, having ripped up a wad of moss with her claws. She dropped it in this random stream, thoroughly soaked it with water, and picked it up with her jaws again. When she dashed back to where they were before, she saw that Spiderleg had helped Ivykit to her feet. Dovekit dropped the mossball at her paws, and Ivykit licked up the water from it. When she was done, she looked up at her sister.

"I'm sorry Dovekit, I just got so tired with all of this walking. The rabbit pelt was a lot hotter than I thought it would be! I was trying to call out to you, but my muzzle felt too heavy. Spiderleg told me that we were going back to camp while you were gone. So we might as well leave now." Ivykit looked embarrassed under the pelt, feeling as if it were her fault that they got caught. Spiderleg just looked amused as he shepherded them back to camp.

As they went through the entrance, all the cats were staring at them. Why was Spiderleg leading Dovekit and… a _rabbit_ into the camp? The cats started murmuring to each other as Spiderleg led them to the base of the camp, by Firestar's den.

He told the two kits to stop walking and turn around. He then looked at all the cats watching them and opened his jaws. "I was hunting in the forest today when I came across this rabbit. At least that is what I thought it was until Dovekit jumped in front of it and defended it. Then I realized that this isn't a rabbit, it is actually…" He paused for a dramatic effect and then ripped off the rabbit pelt. "Ivykit!"

The cats gasped in shock. Firestar, who had been sitting in his den, popped his flame-colored head out of the entrance to see what the commotion was. Spiderleg started continuing his story. "I was about to pounce on Dovekit's sister when I actually looked at what I was hunting. I guess the lesson of this story is to always pay attention to what you are doing, no matter what, or you may end up in the strangest situation."

All the cats started mewling in amusement. Suddenly Whitewing pushed through the crowd and ran up to her two daughters, worry clear in her face. She started licking them furiously, relieved that she had finally found her daughters. "Where were you?" She fretted. "I heard you go off to the dirtplace tunnel, and then you never came back! You scared the fur off of me! Don't you ever do that again." She pulled them closer to her with her tail.

"That closes the adventure of these two little kits." All the cats turned towards Firestar, who was sitting behind them. He had padded out of his den and was watching them from a distance. "Kits should remember that they have to be six moons old to even leave the camp, and now you all know why. They are too little to go anywhere by themselves, especially dressed up as rabbits." He walked over to the two kits and flicked them playfully with his tail. "Go back to the nursery now, and promise me that you will never do that again. The forest is a dangerous place, and you're not apprentices yet." He looked down at them, hunched over and cowering under everyone's eyes.

"We're sorry Firestar," The two kits mewed in unison. They then turned towards their mother and padded back towards the nursery, heat spreading though their pelts from embarrassment. They plopped down on the cool, comfortable floor and curled up to go to sleep, exhausted.

"We'll never do that again," said Ivykit ruefully. "Right," murmured Dovekit as they went off into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OMG ANOTHER PAGE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Okay, that was the end of the story, but I would like you to also read this, it was my alternate beginning to this story. I just want to know if you can tell me in a review which beginning was better in your opinion. Thanks! **

A thin ray of sunlight filtered through the dark interior of the well-protected Thunderclan Camp. The light from the rays illuminated the pale pelts of the two kits, peacefully sleeping side by side in the Camp's nursery, exhausted after yesterday's day full of adventure and fun. The two kits, Dovekit and Ivykit had been causing their usual ruckus; tossing mossballs around and pouncing on the tails of weary warriors while they were sharing tongues. Their mother Whitewing was watching their pelts rising and falling in rhythmic unison with an amused smirk on her face. Her daughters weren't even awake yet, and it was already sunhigh.

Feeling as if the kits had already slept enough, Whitewing prodded the two siblings in the back with her wet nose, shattering their dreams of frolicking through the forest and hunting for big and juicy prey.

"Wake up you two! If you hadn't spent so long playing all night, you wouldn't be so tired! It's already sunhigh!"

Whitewing watched as Dovekit and Ivykit gradually stirred, stretching and yawning in their cute little way. Ivykit was the first one to stand, and she padded over to her mother for food.

"What's there to eat?" Ivykit inquired. "I'm so hungry after yesterday! Playing around with Dovekit was so fun! We had the best mossball game ever!"

"I happen to know that," Whitewing grumbled as she recalled the countless number of times the little ball had hit her in the face.

Dovekit gradually stood up as well, shaking her grey pelt and ruffling it up into its usually messy appearance. She took a deep breath and smelt what was happening around her. There were a few cats littered here and there, but what caught her attention was something that really appealed to her.

"Food!" Dovekit exclaimed. "Ivykit, I just smelled a hunting patrol come in with a few mice and the biggest, juiciest rabbit ever! Do you want to go and get it from the fresh-kill pile? Come on, I know you're as hungry as I am!"

With new-found energy, she bounded over to where the hunting patrol was headed, her little paws kicking up dirt as she skidded to a stop in front of the patrol. Ivykit looked up and ran after Dovekit, her tiredness forgotten. She had just gotten there when she saw Dovekit talking to the older cats.

"Can we have that rabbit for the queens in the nursery? It looks so yummy!" She looked up and gave them the most convincing pleading look that she could muster, her green eyes becoming big and shiny.

Greystripe, the leader of the patrol smirked with amusement. He looked at Foxleap, who was carrying the rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it at Dovekit's feet and said, "I hope you can drag this back there by yourself, it's a big piece of fresh-kill."

Ivykit, who was standing behind Dovekit for the entire time, leapt up and grabbed the rabbit by its ears. "That's what I'm here for! Together, this rabbit is no match for the two of us! She lowered her weight onto her front paws and made it look like she was about to pounce, her tail wriggling in the air exaggeratedly. Dovekit grinned and grabbed another part to the rabbit by its bushy white tail, and together the two of them carried its corpse back to the nursery.

Dovekit dropped her end of the rabbit once they made it into the nursery.

**The first beginning at the top of this story I wrote from my head while sitting at my computer. This alternate beginning I was writing in school when I was bored, and I never felt like finishing it. I didn't want to lose all the other work that I had did, so I typed it up and put it here for all readers to see. I really hope that you liked my story, because it was really difficult to write, and I put a lot into it. I intend on making The **_**Misadventures of the Clan Kits**_** into a series, so if you want to see more of these, all I need are reviews! If you want to leave an Idea for me, just type it into a review. I also take constructive criticism, so you could tell me any mistakes you found or questions that you have. I don't appreciate flaming though, so I will disregard any of that sort of stuff. Once again, thanks for reading and enjoy your summer!**

**~ LaoevanSVU **


	2. Don't Follow the Leader

**Thank you everyone for reading my first story! I really appreciate the reviews from:**

**Spottedfeather,**

**TheVampLuvr1,**

**Rockstar of Thundaclan, **

**And FangandIggyRule ****s****.**

**This is the second story in my **_**Misadventures of the Clan Kits**_** series, and to give variety to the kits I use, this story is taking place in Shadowclan. I had a really great idea for this one that was recommended to me by TheVampLuvr1, and the kits I am using are Tigerkit, Flamekit and Dawnkit. I hope you enjoy this, and remember to R&R! It just makes my day. What you could also do is create your own cats, pair up your two most favorite male and female warriors and create kits for me to use. *Note that they have to be in the same clans! I won't accept half-clan kits, that's too confusing for me.* Leave them in a review, and I will use them in my story. Two cats from any 1 clan, but you have to leave parent's names and kit descriptions (eye and pelt colors please!) There will be more rules explained later. **

**Story #2: This story takes place in the book ****Eclipse,**** in the Power of Three Series. **

**Chapter 2: Don't Follow the Leader**

There was peace and quiet in the secluded Shadowclan camp where Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit lived. It was late afternoon, and all of the patrols had just left Shadowclan after a refreshing lunch. The shadows that were cast by the thick, dark, green trees that made up Shadowclan's border were creating large patches of darkness that contrasted the brightness of the sun's weakening rays. The camp was almost empty except for Littlecloud, two entrance guards, and the queens, kits, and elders.

"I got you now!" yowled Tigerkit. Crouched down on his tiny brown paws, he had been busy stalking his brother Flamekit's tail, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Tigerkit leapt up in the air and landed squarely on the ginger 'snake' (as he preferred to call it), and picked it up gently in his teeth.

"Take that, snake! I-" Tigerkit was about to say more when Flamekit whirled around, pulling his tail out of his brother's mouth and playfully snarling at him. Flamekit then pounced on his brother's back, bowling the both of them over. They both started play-fighting on the nursery floor, pawing each other as if they were scratching an enemy cat.

Poor Dawnkit had been peacefully sleeping in a ball in the back of the nursery when she awoke to her brother's scuffling. No sooner than when she opened her eyes, she got hit by Flamekit, who Tigerkit had roughly thrown into her direction. It was at tangle of different pelt colors as Dawnkit attempted to get her brother off of her.

"Flamekit! Get off of me! You two are so violent! Why can't you just wait until we become apprentices?" Dovekit was a very sweet and quiet cat, and despite the many pleas from her brothers, she never had play fights with the two of them. She preferred napping and grooming herself instead of wild behavior.

However, it was stressed in Shadowclan that all cats learn how to fight to the best of their abilities. Since there were limited warriors, the cats of the night had to stay strong. So occasionally their father Rowanclaw would show the three of them some fighting moves, and the kits would learn them even before they became apprentices. That was the only time that Dawnkit would fight, and she still hated it.

"I need to go outside," thought Dawnkit to herself. "It's too noisy." She padded over to the base of one of the pine trees that made up the walls of the camp and sat down. She curled up and rested her cream-colored head on the base of the pine's trunk. She was about to go to sleep again when she saw her brothers follow her out of the nursery and start running up where she lay. She then heard Tigerkit call out to her.

"Dawnkit! I heard from Tawnypelt that everyone, even Blackstar is out of the camp for multiple reasons. That means that we can climb all of the trees for fun! You know that no one ever lets us do that." He flicked his ears irritably before continuing to talk. "Come with us, we can pretend that we're a tree clan or something! I'll be Tigerstar, and you can be my deputy. Flamekit says that he wants to be the medicine cat for some reason."

Tigerkit skidded to a stop a few mouse-lengths in front of where Dawnkit lay. Flamekit, who was right behind him, didn't notice him stop until it was too late. He crashed into Tigerkit, and they both toppled face-first into the dirt. Flamekit got up and spit the grit out of his mouth.

"I want to be the medicine cat because I want a special job like you guys. I also like the smell of herbs, they're so relaxing. How about we start climbing now, before cats start coming back?"

He watched as Dawnkit gradually get to her feet. She then turned around to start climbing the pine, resting her paws on the dark, old, peeling bark. She suddenly stopped moving. She looked back at Tigerkit.

"Where is Tawnypelt anyway? Isn't she going to yell at us to get down? You know I don't like getting in trouble." She looked behind her, worried that someone was watching.

Flamekit smiled mischievously, his little tooth slipping out of his mouth like a fang. "I took care of her. Remember earlier when I brought Tawnypelt that thrush?"

"Yeah?" commented Dawnkit.

"Well, I snuck into the medicine den earlier. I took some poppy seeds and ran away with them."

"So?"

"I put them in that thrush. Poppy seeds are sleep agents used to help cats in pain go to sleep. They knock out a cat pretty quickly. After you left the den, Tigerkit and I saw that she was beginning to doze off. By now she should be totally asleep!"

Dawnkit's eyes widened in shock. "You… _drugged our mother?"_

"Don't worry Dawnkit, just start climbing. We'll race you, and whoever gets to that branch up there last is a piece of crow-food!"

Flamekit shot up the trunk, and being the best climber out of the three siblings, he made it to the branch first, waving his tail triumphantly in the air. Dawnkit made it up the tree second, because she had a head start. Tigerkit scrambled up last, pulling himself to his paws and ignoring the taunts from his brother and sister.

"Ha ha Tigerkit! Who's the crow-food now?" Flamekit jeered.

"Don't taunt your leader! It's Tigerstar now! Come now, um… Dawnshine, and um… Flamefur, and let us patrol the pines!" Tigerkit fumbled when thinking of warrior names for the two cats. _"I really am going to have to learn how to make better warrior names if I'm ever going to be the leader,"_ he thought to himself. He arrogantly scrunched up his legs and leapt to the next branch. Once he landed and made sure he had steady footing, he looked back at the two cats behind him that were watching his every move. "So are you coming or not?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THE ANNOYING PAGE BREAKS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tigerkit brushed through the last pine tree's branches, ignoring the leaves that scraped against his thick pelt. "We're finally here, at the last border. Who wants to renew the scent markers?"

"I do!" cried Flamekit. He rubbed his body against the tree, the made-up version of sent marking that they had been doing for the past three 'borders'. When he finished he looked at Tigerkit. "What do we do know Tigerstar? Our patrol has finished marking everything. Should we head back to camp now?"

"No Flamefur. There is one last thing that I must do." Tigerkit looked eagerly at the pine tree across from them, the one with the branch that jutted out just enough to make a noticeable ledge. His eyes gleamed with longing, something that Flamekit had never seen before in him. His lip curled up into a triumphant smirk.

Flamekit stepped back from him with alarm. Dawnkit, who was behind him, looked over his shoulder to see the commotion. When she saw the look on Tigerkit's face, she gasped. She followed his eyes to what he was looking at. She felt as sick feeling in her stomach and she felt the need descend to ground.

"Are you really going to try to climb to the highbranch?" She murmured.

"Yes," Tigerkit said simply.

"No way Tigerkit, this is serious. I'm willing to get in trouble from climbing on the normal pines, but the one with the highbranch? What are you thinking? It's way too high up! I'm sorry Tigerkit, but I'm not coming up there with you. It's too dangerous." She leapt down the branches until she reached the forest floor, shaking pine needles all over the place. She sat down and then turned around and looked at her two brothers, a worried look on her face. She felt as if her brother was risking his life. "_If Tigerkit isn't going to come down, then I can at least persuade Flamekit."_

"Flamekit! Please come down! If Tigerkit is going to go then fine, let him, I know that he'll never listen. But you shouldn't go up there with him. Be sensible, I'm begging you!"

Flamekit turned to look at his brother for one last time, with a disappointed look on his face. He reluctantly jumped down the branches and went to go sit next to Dawnkit. The two looked up at Tigerkit. _"Please be safe,"_ Flamekit prayed to Starclan.

Tigerkit had been watching as his siblings jumped down, disregarding their concerns. He just looked at them and laughed. _"They shouldn't be scared; all I want is to see is what it is like to be the leader of Shadowclan. I'm not going to hurt myself."_

Tigerkit leapt down a few branches so that he could see the easiest way up the tree. He spotted a low branch that was just within jumping distance, and he eyed it gleefully. He crouched low on his haunches and gathered all of his strength to jump. He then sprung forward, and his solid leap landed him squarely in the middle of the branch. He then continued climbing, digging his claws in the slippery bark. Higher and higher he climbed, until he reached the branch just below the highbranch. He savored his moment of victory for a second. _"I'm the only kit that has ever been up here, and the next time I am, it won't have to be illegally, because then I will be the true leader!" _

He made the easy jump onto the highbranch. He then looked at the area around him. Everything was so small! The nursery, the apprentice's den and even the large warrior's den were just little holes now, no bigger than rocks. Flamekit and Dovekit looked like two squirrels from this view, and it was simply amazing. He looked past them and towards the entrance, where Blackstar's patrol was just coming in, the large tom holding his head up, proud to be a part of his wonderful clan.

Tigerkit took a step back, feeling the need to come down before he got in any more trouble than he was now. He was about to move towards the lower branch when his back paw slipped, which sent him tumbling off the branch and straight for the forest floor. All he heard was the scream of "Tigerkit!" and the whizzing of air past his ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHY ANOTHER PAGE BREAK?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blackstar was just coming in after his afternoon round of patrols, satisfied that no Thunderclan filth had been crossing his borders. He strode into camp, refreshed from his walk. The first thing that he saw were tiny little Flamekit and Dawnkit, huddled together and watching the highbranch. _"That's odd."_ He mused to himself. _"What are they looking at?"_

He looked at the highbranch, straining his eyes to see what was up there. He didn't see anything at first until… wait! Is that… _Tigerkit?_ Blackstar's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. What was that kit doing up there? He could get himself killed! He started walking faster now, anxious to get that kit down from the highbranch. Blackstar saw Tigerkit take one step back, and then put his next hind leg back a little unsteadily. The kit suddenly slipped, falling off the highbranch and plummeting towards the ground.

_"Not on my watch," _snarled Blackstar with incredible rage. He wasn't about to see one of his future warriors get killed because of a stupid tree. Blackstar immediately started running towards the branch, legs thumping against the ground underneath him. He heard Dawnkit scream her brother's name behind him in shock. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he just barely made it to the area where Tigerkit was falling. Blackstar jumped up and collided with the falling kit, attempting to grab him by the scruff so that he could stop his fall. Instead he got thrown into the tree, with Tigerkit bouncing harmlessly against his pelt. The impact sent Blackstar face-first into the tree, which sent a throbbing pain through his skull. The last thing he heard before blacking out were cries of "Tigerkit!" before he smiled to himself and let the darkness that was surrounding his vision take over. _"At least I saved the kit…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :| IS ANGRY AT THE PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tigerkit was falling until he felt something soft underneath him absorb the impact of his fall. He bounced down onto the ground harmlessly, wondering what had happened. He saw Dawnkit and Flamekit rush over to him, covering him with reassuring licks and cries of relief. Tigerkit was confused though. _"What did I hit that saved me? There is no grass underneath the highbranch."_

He turned around and looked at the base of the pine tree. There he saw his leader Blackstar lying by the trunk, his big body not moving at all. Tigerkit put two and two together and realized what happened. Blackstar had saved him! He rushed over Blackstar and started nudging him with his little head. "Blackstar?"

There was no response. Tigerkit looked up in alarm and yowled for help. "Somebody get Littlecloud! Blackstar's not moving!"

Flamekit looked at Dawnkit, who was just staring in shock. "Go get him!" He hissed angrily, and he started running towards the two cats. He pushed Tigerkit away from Blackstar's body, ignoring the confused questions from Tigerkit and began inspecting him.

Flamekit first put his head on Blackstar's white chest. Straining to hear through his thick fur, Flamekit was listening for the sound of a heartbeat. After a few moments, he heard the steady thumping of Blackstar's heart. He sat back for a moment, relieved. He then started prodding Blackstar, trying to see if he would respond. After a few nudges and a small nip of his tail, Blackstar began to stir at Flamekit's feet. He took a step back, wanting to give the leader his space.

Blackstar woke up, feeling as if something was poking him. He slowly regained his vision back, remembering what he had just done. He sat up very slowly and looked at the cats around him.

Flamekit was talking to Littlecloud, who had just arrived in time to witness Blackstar's regaining of consciousness. Dawnkit was watching them all from a distance, waiting to see what would happen next. Littlecloud then padded up to Blackstar, his small size looking ridiculously amusing against Blackstar's massive stature. Littlecloud instructed Blackstar to crouch down so that he could see his head. Littlecloud pressed on a spot towards the top, and Blackstar hissed in pain. Littlecloud thought for a little bit and then nodded to no one in particular. He looked at Blackstar, who sat up and stared at him.

"What happened to me?" questioned Blackstar.

"Nothing serious, don't worry. You hit your head when you saved Tigerkit, and that caused you to faint for just a little moment. There probably won't be scars or anything, but come back to the medicine den so that I can look at you better." Littlecloud started padding off towards the medicine den. He looked back and called over his shoulder.

"Flamekit, excellent assessment you did back there. You did everything that you could at the moment, and your findings were accurate. Do you want to come see all of the herbs in the medicine den? I might even let you look at Blackstar's head with me." _"I'll show this kit the herbs; he could make a great medicine cat. However, I do remember having more poppy seeds…"_ Littlecloud mumbled to himself and started walking again, deep in thought.

Flamekit's eyes glowed as he heard the praise. He yelled, "I'm coming!" and was about to run off when Blackstar wrapped his tail around his shoulders. Flamekit froze and looked up. The leader was suddenly above him, staring at him with a steely glint in his eyes. "You'll go when I go, and that will be later. First of all, I want to see you and your siblings. Find them."

Flamekit ran away, shocked. He found Dawnkit where she was left sitting and told her to wait there. Then he ran all the way to the nursery where he found Tigerkit, who was lying down with a sad expression on his face. Flamekit beckoned for Tigerkit to follow him, and the two of them got Dawnkit, who was still waiting for them. Flamekit quickly whispered in their ears what had happened, and together they all trudged up to where Blackstar was waiting.

"Sit down," he commanded.

The three kits immediately sat, wilting under Blackstar's menacing pose. His gaze swept across all three of them when he started talking.

"As you all know, I got injured when I saved your brother from falling off of the highbranch. What he was doing up there, I don't want to know, because it is probably ridiculous. I'm disappointed at all of you for not following the rules and for not behaving while I left. However, this is now something that happened in the past, and I don't want anyone to know outside the cats that saw my injury. I will personally inform Russetfur of what happened, but other than that, no one shall know. Understood?" He stared at the three kits.

They nodded timidly and stared at their paws. Blackstar let his words hang in the air for a long moment before he turned around and started walking away. "Come with me to the medicine den Flamekit," he ordered. Flamekit couldn't help but grin as he scampered off to go and join Blackstar.

Dawnkit and Tigerkit just sat there, dazed. Suddenly Tigerkit jumped up, his eyes full of admiration. "Blackstar is the best leader that we could ever have! He is smart, brave, loyal, handsome, and understanding. If I'm ever going to become the clan leader, I want to be just like him!" Tigerkit grinned contently and padded away, probably to go and dream of being the leader.

The last to depart was Dawnkit. She sighed, exhausted from the day's events, and she padded to the nursery. Once she got there, she lied down and curled up into a ball. She decided to go to sleep after all the adventure. After all, it was the thing that she did best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EVIL PAGE BREAK BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S THE LAST ONE FOR TODAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***The Extra Bit* **

Blackstar padded into the medicine cat's den with Flamekit trailing behind him, chattering away about how much he wanted to be the next medicine cat. _"Does this thing ever shut up?"_ thought Blackstar, annoyed. The two continued walking together until they reached the medicine den. The second that Blackstar's dark paw touched the floor of the medicine den, he stepped to the side and watched how Flamekit bounded in, excited to see all of the herbs neatly piled up on the floor. He cocked his head to the side as he watched Flamekit run over to the herbs and start sniffing in their scents, deeply inhaling at ever pile. _"Why do we have such strange kits? Oh well, he'll entertain Littlecloud."_

Blackstar nudged Flamekit and got his attention. Flamekit looked up at him, and then suddenly remembered the reason why they came. "Oh yeah, we have to look at your head Blackstar! Sorry, I just love herbs." He smelled the air again and closed his eyes, truly happy to be there.

Blackstar just sighed and walked up to Littlecloud. He gaped in sock when he saw Littlecloud lying on his back and waving his paws in the air. _"Okay, what in the name of Starclan is up with these cats?"_ He walked up to Littlecloud and put his head in Littlecloud's field of view. Littlecloud stopped waving his paws and he got turned over, embarrassed.

"Oh hello there Blackstar! I wasn't doing anything weird… okay; it's a medicine cat training exercise. Just come over here and let me take a look at your head." Littlecloud's fur fluffed up indignation.

"_Liar,"_ thought Blackstar annoyed as he sat down and stuck his head out at Littlecloud. Flamekit saw them and bounded over, clearly intrigued. He looked at Blackstar's head and saw a tiny little cut.

"There's something, look!" Flamekit exclaimed. He stuck out his paw and attempted to show the medicine cat what it was, but he stuck his paw out too low and jabbed Blackstar in the eye.

"Stop it, you bumbling idiot!" roared Blackstar. He blinked away the pain and snarled at the young kit, which crouched down with fear. Littlecloud shouldered Flamekit out of the way and peered down at Blackstar's head. He stared at the spot and nodded.

"There's a cut there, in the middle of your head. Its small, but we might as well put something on it in case of infection. Go run and get me some marigold Flamekit. I'll assume you know what they are."

Flamekit ran to the herb piles and sniffed at them. His eyes scanned the pile in search of the marigold. He smelled something milky and smiled at its scent. He grabbed a few of those leaves and ran over to Littlecloud and dropped them at his feet. "Are these the leaves?" Flamekit questioned.

Littlecloud sighed. "I said marigold Flamekit. Blackstar is not a nursing queen, he just has a cut. Those happen to be borage leaves. Just look for the red and yellow petals; you can't miss them. Also drop these back into the pile while you're heading over there."

Flamekit heated up with embarrassment and ran away with the herbs. He dropped them back into the pile and got the marigold petals this time. They had a tang in his mouth that was very sharp, and he stiffened at that. So he tried to lick it out of his lips, and that just made them stick to his mouth. He came back to Littlecloud with a wad of marigold all over his face.

Littlecloud looked at him. "Since you've managed to chew it up all over your face, you might as well finish making it into a polituce. Next time you should carry the herbs lightly with your teeth. Chew the leaves into a wad now. There, now give it to me and watch how I apply it."

Flamekit scooped up the polituce into his paw and plopped it into Littlecloud's outstretched one. The plopping polituce squirted out a jet of yellow liquid, which hit Blackstar in the eyes again. This time Blackstar ripped up the dirt underneath him, his golden eyes burning and turning red.

He snarled and glared at the two cats, his eyes looking evil with the new color. "YOU TWO MAKE THE MOST INCOMPETENT MEDICINE CAT TEAM EVER! THAT'S IT, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE; I'M LEAVING!" He stormed out of the medicine den, knocking over the piles and leaving a trail of herbs in his wake.

Littlecloud looked at Blackstar's leaving back. He quietly muttered, "If you really feel that way Blackstar, you could always roll in a patch of wild garlic instead, that'll prevent infection you grumpy furball." Flamekit snorted with laughter, and that caused the two of them to go off into a laughing fit, leaving everyone outside the medicine den to wonder what in the world was happening.

**Okay, so that was my second story to the **_**Misadventures of the Clan Kits series!**_** I really liked this one, especially because of the fact that I got to write for Shadowclan instead of the usual bunch of Thunderclan cats! My third story is coming out soon, so be sure to read it! Oh, if you want to submit to me your own kits, and you're confused by the rules, I'm making a rules chapter that I will probably post tonight or tomorrow. Remember to Rate & Review, I really appreciate it! **

**~LaoevanSVU**


	3. Rules for Create a Kit

**Hello all my story readers! Please don't get too excited about this next chapter, because it's not my next story, it's my rules chapter about how I want the create-a-kit to work. (Trust me I don't write that fast!) Okay, so here it is:**

**Official Create-a-Kit Rules:**

This is a reference chapter for my readers that are interested in creating their own kits so that I can use them in my upcoming stories. I'll write the username of the person whose kits/ideas I use in my beginning dialogue. So for example, I'll say: **Special thanks to** **LaoevanSVU, who gave me the idea to pair up Pebblefoot and Icewing (random cats from Riverclan) and they made up Streamkit and Troutkit for this story. She also gave me the basic plot outline for this next story. **So you'll get credit for your work, and I will personally PM you to tell you when I finished writing the story, and when I posted the chapter with your story in it. Please read this guideline so that you know what to write in your reviews: (Look at #5 first)

The cats that you pair together: (1 male and 1 female) must be in the same clan. I'm sorry if you wanted to make half-clan kits, but it would be very confusing for me to write, because I would have to figure out what to write for them, and for which parent to leave in the same clan with them, and how the rest of the cats interact with them; it's just too much work.

The kits that you create have to be described very well so that I can incorporate them into my story as accurately as possible. That means that for each kit you create, you have to write their pelt color, eye color, and their personalities (as detailed as possible)! You don't have to include any warrior names, because they're only kits.

There can't be a ridiculous amount of kits that you make up for 1 litter. I don't want any Octomom queens, it's just not possible.

If you are going to actually do something like I did before where I paired up random cats in Riverclan, please give the personalities of the parent cats also. Some cats, like the ones in Riverclan and Windclan are never mentioned, so I don't know how they behave. If I had to write something with cats I don't know about, and if I had no personality description for them, their characters would be as complex as a piece of cardboard. That would make an incredibly boring story, and I know you don't want that.

**Don't write the ideas for your stories in the review, I only want the cats! It would spoil the next story if the readers already knew what was happening. **

Tell me what book you want the story in. The territories differ from the forest and then from around the lake, so the old books could give new mischief ideas! 'Wink, Wink'.

Enough with these complicated rules; let me just give you an outline of what I want:

**Create a Kit Cats:**

**Which Book the story taking place is in:** (for example, I want to use all of these cats from the book Into the Wild) I know, it's an old book

**Male Cat:** Name, Clan, personality

**Female Cat:** Name, Clan (even though it will be the same as the male), personality

**Kits:** (list them in order)

**Kit #1:** Name, gender, pelt color, eye color, and detailed personality description.

**Kit #2:** Name, gender, pelt color, eye color, and detailed personality description.

(Etcetera for the however many kits there are.)

Then, as soon as you finish reviewing, PM me your idea of what mischief the kits can get into. I love creative ideas! I will PM back you though if you give me an idea I've already used, or if I want more details on your current idea. You can also PM me if you have any questions about the rules that I just wrote. Now if you feel the need to start reviewing, get to it, I can't wait to see what you guys can come up with! Enjoy, and have a great day :).

~LaoevanSVU


	4. Unknown Territory

**Hey everybody, it's time for my next story of the series! Before I start though, credit needs to be given to my reviewers. Thank you to:**

**Bluestar987,**

**InvaderXJadeXUchiha,**

**Rockstar of Thundaclan,**

**The VampLuvr1,**

**Dawnwhisker,**

**Mapleblossom waschloelovesglee,**

**Neko seeker sora,**

**Scarletstar of Southclan, and**

**Ivypool Luva for reading my story and taking the initiative to review.**

**I know it's a really long list of names, but I feel very happy when people review, and I want to give them the acknowledgements that they deserve. Anyway, my next idea features Molekit and Cherrykit, who are probably the two most under-appreciated kits that I have ever read about. I mean seriously, when have you heard about them? Like two times! Anyway, I though the two kits would have a lot of fun in this story, and they'll finally get the respect they are due. Last thing before I start is that I want everyone to at least try to think of ideas for me. It actually isn't that difficult. Here, I'll give you an example, the idea I was given to make my second story was: "**_**Oh, can you make a story about the some kits in Shadowclan where they get in trouble because one of them falls off of the highbranch?" (from TheVampluvr1). **_**I'm serious, that is all it takes, just one sentence with the climax in it! Okay, sorry for the long beginning, here is the story. **

**This story takes place in the Omen of the Stars series, in the book ****Night Whispers**

**Chapter 3: Unknown Territory **

It was leaf bare in the forest, and it was absolutely freezing outside. There was an icy, biting wind sweeping throughout the ThunderClan camp; the only place to escape the cold was to go inside one of the many dens that were littered throughout the area. The warrior patrols were working as quickly as they could, rushing to finish their duties so that they could huddle in the warrior's den. Some of the cats with thinner coats couldn't even stay out for too long, their noses freely flowing from the intensity of the temperature.

Molekit and Cherrykit were huddled together, pressing their pelts against each other for warmth. They were incredibly bored because Poppyfrost wouldn't let them out of the nursery, worrying that they would catch a cold. When the kits had protested, the rest of the queens had agreed, saying that they would be better off inside where they were sheltered from the wind. Berrynose, their father, was even worse, for he was very overprotective to the point of possessiveness with his kits. He had warned them to stay inside, or else they wouldn't get any food for dinner. Now they had nothing to do, and that made them very cranky.

"Hey Cherrykit, are you bored, because I am! Why can't we go outside? I'd rather freeze my pelt off than sit in here being so… _boring_. What should we _doooooo…_" Molekit was busy whining to his sister, the only activity he could think of at the moment. He shuffled his paws against the moss of the den floor, itching to just run away to somewhere.

Cherrykit, looking equally as irritated, responded with a curt mew. "I don't know. Maybe if we didn't have such stuffy parents…" She trailed away, casting an annoyed glare at Poppyfrost. Her ginger fur was flattened against her pelt; its usual bushy appearance was distorted by the tight quarters that they were in. She sighed and turned to look at the back of the nursery wall. Its woven branches and jagged stone were bland and constricting. Cherrykit needed some air, or she was going to burst!

At that moment, looking at the wall formed a plan in her head. She had noticed that even thought the wall may have looked solid; there were actually little holes in the weaving. Cherrykit nudged her brother and pointed at the wall with her tail.

"Do you see the back of the nursery wall over there Molekit?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I wonder if there is anything behind it. Maybe…" Cherrykit leaned in close to her brother's ear and whispered the last part. "Maybe there is even an escape route out of here! How badly do you want to breathe in some fresh air?"

Molekit's eyes lit up at the prospect. "More than ever!" he exclaimed happily, causing the queens to turn around and give him strange looks. Embarrassed, Molekit bowed his head. When the queens turned back towards the entrance, he started speaking again, this time in a lower voice. "I mean that I would love to feel fresh air again! Let's go to the wall and start looking for something. I want to get out of here so badly!"

"Great," encouraged Cherrykit. She motioned at him to wait and she slowly shuffled around, sliding her paws against the floor so that she wouldn't disturb the moss and make a rustling noise that would alert the queens. She crept over to the edge of one side of the wall and stopped. She then quietly sat up and turned around; beckoning for Molekit to follow her lead.

Molekit wasn't nearly as graceful. He took one step forward and stepped on a twig. It snapped; making a sharp breaking noise. He looked at the queens, startled. Thankfully they didn't move; they just flicked their tails dismissively at the sound. Molekit let out a silent gasp of relief and continued, this time using a different method of creeping. He actually bounded through his obstacles; softly leaping forward and then landing lightly on his paws without making a sound. He finally made it to where Cherrykit sat and grinned triumphantly.

Cherrykit then leaned closer to her brother's ear, continuing to whisper. "Okay, so now that you _finally _got here, we can look at the wall together to see if there are any openings or something. Help me; you can start on the other side of the back. Remember to creep this time, okay?" Cherrykit smirked and Molekit just flicked his ears at her and crept to the other side. Cherrykit then turned around and began inspecting her side of wall.

They were very well made, she noted as she looked up and down. The woven branches made an impenetrable fortress, and that was without the extra cover from the stone in the back. Cherrykit spent her time scanning each area of her section up and down, looking for anything, even just a little gap. However, the longer she looked, the more doubtful that she was. _"Ugh, we're never going to find and escape out of here!" _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Molekit was thinking about the same thing. He was a lot less observant than Cherrykit; and he just saw the wall as a big solid area, nothing looked out of place. He shivered; it was just so cold today! He then exhaled; a white cloud emitting from his mouth and kept staring, all while flicking his freezing tail back and forth.

Cherrykit was beginning to get angry at everyone, mainly her parents. _"Grr, why do we have to stay inside? I'm this close to just jumping over the queens and escaping!"_ She stomped her paw down hard on the ground; and was shocked to hear a soft crumbling noise under her feet. She foolishly stomped again, wanting to see if it would make the same sound again, and she let out a soundless yowl when the ground fell out from beneath her paws and swallowed her whole.

Molekit was alerted by the noise, and he spun to look at Cherrykit, hoping to see her just standing there. He was shocked when he saw a small opening into the ground on Cherrykit's side of the wall, and he rushed over to see what had happened. He peered down the hole. All he saw was darkness, and there still was no Cherrykit in sight. In his panic, he stuck his head in the hole and opened his mouth. _"Cher-!" _He started, but he was abruptly cut off when something grabbed his paw and pulled him down into the unknown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RANDOM PAGE BREAK, JUST FOR SUSPENSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molekit tumbled into the hole face-first and landed on his side onto some soft dirt. He had the wind knocked out of him, and it took him a second to recover because he was stunned. He looked around; all he saw was black nothingness. He then stirred, and the slowly rose to his paws. He then let out a yelp when he saw two glowing eyes an inch away from his face. He sunk to the ground in shock again, believing that he was about to get eaten. He cowered and ducked his head down; terrified.

Cherrykit had been lucky enough that when she fell into the hole, she had landed on all fours. The impact slightly jarred her, but she didn't mind. The first thing that she did after she tumbled down from on top of the nursery floor was that she looked around. On one side of her, the tunnel's blackness seemed to extend on indefinitely, so she turned around to look on her other side.

The hole was opened just above a thick wall of dirt that appeared to be the dead end of a tunnel. The wall of dirt was very compacted, with little stones that jutted out of it in a pattern that made a row of paw-holds that looked easy to climb. Cherrykit snorted to herself. _"Like I'm going to want to climb back up there!"_

Cherrykit looked back up at the faint light and saw her brother poke his head in, obviously incredibly worried about her. He opened his jaws started to call her name out in shock. _"No!" _Cherrykit had thought with anger. She had just found somewhere to hide at least, and Molekit was going to ruin it! So she had quickly jumped up and bit his paw. She pulled him down into the opening after her, and they both fell back down, this time harder than when she had landed before.

Cherrykit grimaced and rolled over, feeling a throbbing pain that was coursing throughout her hind leg. She ignored it and stood up. Cherrykit saw Molekit lying on the ground, and she felt a tiny pang of worry. What if he had gotten badly hurt from the fall? It would have been her fault, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She had gone to check on Molekit, who had just stood up.

Since she knew that Molekit's eyes probably hadn't adjusted to the light, she went over to him and she lowered her face so that he could see her eyes. Instead of comforting him with her gaze, Cherrykit had just succeeded in scaring Molekit even more. He sunk to the ground and tensed up under her, with his fear-scent rolling off of him in waves. Cherrykit laughed at him; the soft peals bouncing off of the walls.

Molekit sat up, relieved. Those glowing eyes had belonged to his sister! After she laughed at him for being scared, he realized that she must have also been the one who had pulled him into the hole. He laughed along with her, and the two of them kept going until they ran out of breath. Molekit spoke first, amused.

"You scared the fur off of me! I was convinced that you had gotten eaten when you fell down here! Then, when you pulled me in after you, I was convinced that I was done for. Couldn't you have just told me to come down myself?" He let out a chuckle.

Cherrykit smiled, pleased that they were both safe. "You seem to be very easy to fool based off of what you just said. Nothing was trying to eat you silly! I had found this hiding spot for us, and you were about to ruin it with your yowling! I had to think of something, or else we would be upstairs with a bunch of worrying queens right now." She turned around and stared off into the dark, looking at something. "Can you see anything now Molekit? I think this place is actually part of a tunnel! Come on, let's go exploring!"

Molekit's eyes were adjusting to the blackness that was surrounding the two kits. He told Cherrykit that he could see better now, and that he was starting to actually notice the outlines of everything. He knew that Cherrykit had sharper sight than he did, so it wasn't a surprise that she observed that this was a tunnel that they were in. He glanced back at the hole, noticing that it was just above a wall with stones that they could climb up if they needed to. _"That's a good thing; at least we can get back up into the nursery after we explore a little bit." _He looked at Cherrykit, whose green eyes were glowing with excitement. "Okay then Cherrykit," He mewed, her energy rubbing off on him. "Lead the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I FELT THE NEED TO PUT A PAGE BREAK IN THIS SPOT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two kits ventured into the tunnel, bounding over the rough terrain. They traveled thorough many twists and turns, choosing random paths whenever they reached a fork in the tunnel. After a long time of wandering, they felt the air getting cooling around them. _"How can that be possible?" _wondered Cherrykit. _"Does that mean that we're by an exit?" _She picked up her pace, incredibly curious.

Molekit saw his sister speed up all of the sudden and he followed her pace, confused at the sudden outburst of speed. "Wait up Cherrykit! Where are you going?" Molekit was a tail-length behind her when he saw her stop in her tracks. He skidded to a stop, almost bowling her over, when he looked over her shoulder and saw something amazing.

There was a rippling black snake flowing throughout the tunnel, making a ferocious roaring noise. Yes, there was an underground river in the tunnels! It was crashing past them; freely moving, a beautiful force of nature. The two kits were amazed beyond speech.

Finally, after a long moment of silent awe, Cherrykit spoke in a hushed voice. "This is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She murmured. Molekit nodded in agreement, his eyes large and round.

Cherrykit padded over to the river and cautiously lowered her muzzle to the water. She lapped up a few drops, and the jerked back. Molekit looked at her with concern. "Is there something wrong with the water?" He padded over and took a drink.

Molekit made the same motion that Cherrykit did. The water was ice-cold, even frostier than the air outside the nursery! His tongue felt numb from the small amount of water.

"I don't believe that drinking from here is the best idea," Molekit mewed with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Cherrykit purred as a response. "I know, but you're overreacting. It's not _that _bad; it's actually very tasty when you get used to the temperature. Well, since you don't enjoy it, I suggest we get moving. There are more tunnels to discover!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FOR SOME REASON I NEED TO PUT A PAGE BREAK HERE TOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kits were starting to get tired, but they were too stubborn to admit their fatigue. The other problem was that they were both lost. It was an adventure at first, but now both kits could tell that they were going in circles. The same arrangement of rocks and the same tunnel paths were the obvious sign. Cherrykit's leg was throbbing; the one she had landed on was literally bucking under her weight. Molekit's tail was drooping, and his head was looking towards the floor. After all of the silent struggling, Cherrykit collapsed, sinking to her paws with a moan. Molekit whirled around and ran to his sister, his apprehension evident in the way he ran towards her.

"Cherrykit, what's wrong! Are you okay?" Molekit leaned down to touch his sister's pelt with his muzzle; it was the only way that he could comfort her. Cherrykit let out another whimper and she gasped in pain. "My leg feels like it's about to fall off! The pain is unbearable. We, we have to get to a medicine cat. I think it might be broken."

Molekit looked around, desperate for help. "Is anyone down here? We need you now! Find us the way out of here!" There was no way that they could get out of the tunnels themselves; they were helplessly lost. Molekit lied down and snuggled next to his sister, waiting with her for moral support.

He was about to close his eyes to go to sleep when he heard a soft female mew. "Do you need help?" the voice whispered, smooth and floating like the wind whistling through grass.

Molekit nodded and looked up to see their savior; instead all he saw was a black pelt that whisked around as far away from them as possible, barely visible against the rocks. She continued to speak, moving a little closer to them. "I will take you and your sister out of the tunnels, but you can never speak of this experience to anyone. Understood?"

"Yes, please, just take us out of here! I don't think my sister can walk though. Can you carry her?" The strange cat hesitated, and Molekit called upon Starclan for help. _"Please convince this cat to say yes! We need her!" _

After the moment of hesitation, the she-cat dipped her head. "Fine, I will carry your sister. However, you will have to follow behind me at a very fast pace. I hope you're ready." With that she gently picked up Cherrykit by the scruff and sprang forward.

Molekit found new energy to go on, and he bounded after her dark form with rigor. _"Yes! We are going to leave these tunnels, and then Cherrykit can get her leg checked on. I was so worried that we would be down here forever!" _He found it very easy to just follow the black she-cat; all he had to do was look for the moving shadow. They were making excellent progress throughout the tunnels, Molekit could just feel it.

The only real problem he had after that was when the she-cat turned a corner too quickly and he lost sight of her. Molekit found her easily by just smelling the air; she smelled like the underground river's water, damp and cold. Molekit found it strange that she didn't have a clan scent; because he thought that the only cats in the forest were clan-bound. Was it possible for there to be an underground clan living here? Perhaps an Earthclan was down here, which would be a good clan name. Yeah, it would be. Molekit spent the rest of the time pondering Earthclan's existence while he was running. It helped pass the time, and it distracted him from his aching paws.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T KNOW WHY I HATE PAGE BREAKS, IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE THEY'RE INTRUSIVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black she-cat slowed her pace and eventually came to a stop at one point in their journey. Meanwhile Molekit, who was a few tail-lengths behind the she-cat, had made up a set of stereotypical names for Earthclan. They were: Earthstar, Stonepelt, Rockclaw, Sharprock, Bolderstep, Dirtstripe, Riverroar, Longshadow, Darklight, Coldair, Roughground, Smallpath, Blackday, Hardpaw, and Narrowpaw. They were basically derived off of anything that had to do with the environment or climate of the tunnels. He was about to make patrols with these new imaginary cats when he saw the black she-cat stop. His imaginary clan forgotten, he slowed down and padded up to her.

The black she-cat put down Cherrykit, who had been silent for the entire journey. She then turned towards Molekit, who was checking on Cherrykit.

"Are you okay Cherrykit?" He whispered with a concern that only a sibling could portray. "Do you think you can make it now? I found a cat that helped us out of here; this black cat carried you. Just walk with me for now, I'll help you."

Cherrykit glanced at him and smiled. "I'll be okay Molekit. Please lead us out of the tunnels. My leg is feeling better now, don't worry."

Molekit looked up at the black she cat, who was patiently waiting for him to finish checking on Cherrykit. When she saw that she had Molekit's attention, she purred instructions at them; happy that they were both okay. She pointed down the tunnel with her tail.

"Now that you two are almost out of here, listen carefully. I brought you to the nearest exit to these tunnels. Just follow the path, and you'll find the exit soon. There aren't any twists, and when you get out, a patrol will come across you. Goodbye, and remember to never speak of this." She turned her head; a glimpse of green shining by her eyes when she ran away, back into the shadows they had emerged from.

Molekit was about to express his gratitude, but the cat had already vanished before he got the words out. Cherrykit had risen to her feet, testing her back leg. She moved it back and forth, and seeing how it was flexible, she put some weight on it. She then winced and hastily pulled her leg up. "My leg seems to be fine; it only hurts when I put weight on it. Let's go." She limped forward and took the lead, all while walking on three paws. Molekit followed closely behind her, admiring his sister's strength to go on.

They padded a little further down the tunnel and then they saw the opening in the dirt that the she-cat was talking about. It had bright grey light shining through it; the kits hadn't even known that it was cloudy because they were inside for so long. One by one they climbed out of the tunnels, the dim light blinding them.

Molekit and Cherrykit were incredibly surprised to find themselves surrounded by… land. All around them were empty hills and plains with no trees, there weren't even bushes! Thunderclan was surrounded by all types of growth, as the kits recalled. Where were they?

Molekit shivered from the extreme cold of the moorland around them. Since there was no foliage to block the wind, the temperature in this area was even lower than it was in Thunderclan. The kits were being buffeted by the wind all around them; it was pushing their fur out of place and chilling them to the very core. They would have to find cover soon or the cold would freeze them to death! The kits started moving in a random direction while digging their claws into the dirt, pulling themselves forward in that manner was the only way that they could move.

The kits continued to struggle through the wind; it wasn't until they saw a patrol of unfamiliar cats coming towards them that they stopped struggling on. They sunk to their feet, exhausted yet relieved that they were going to be rescued. The patrol approached them, it consisted of four cats that the kits had never seen before. The leader, a light-brown tabby she cat padded up to them, her gaze questioning (Sedgewhisker).

"What are Thunderclan kits doing out here in the moorlands? Where did you come from?" Sedgewhisker Asked.

Molekit and Cherrykit, who were exhausted after a day of traveling, answered as vaguely as possible. "We were bored, so we started wandering through Thunderclan territory. Then, we got lost, and the wind pushed us all the way out here. We just want to go home! Please take us back to Thunderclan Camp!" Molekit looked up at Sedgewhisker with big, pleading eyes.

Another cat, this one gray with two black paws walked up to them (Emberfoot). He looked at the two kits and then started murmuring to Sedgewhisker. The two had an argument, and then they finally decided. Emberfoot looked the two kits over and sighed.

"Very well then, we will take you back to Thunderclan Camp. If you had been any older than kits, we would have brought you to Onestar, our leader. Do you even know which clan we are?" The kits shook their heads. "We are Windclan warriors, and you are in Windclan territory." Emberfoot looked proud as he announced his clan, honor gleaming in his eyes. "How you got here is beyond me, because we had just patrolled this are a few minutes ago. Never mind that thought, let's embark. Swallowtail, Harespring, lead behind us as Sedgewhisker and I carry the kits back through Thunderclan territory, we might need back up."

He picked up Molekit from the scruff; and Sedgewhisker did the same to Cherrykit. With the two kits now in their mouths, they silently trekked over the moorland and into the strip of territory that bordered Windclan and Thunderclan. Without even a hesitant step, the group of six crossed the stream and set off in pursuit of Thunderclan camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warriors encountered no problems until they reached the Thunderclan entrance. There they were challenged by Mousewhisker, who had been guarding the camp's bramble entrance. He snarled at the Windclan patrol, his fur standing up in an intimidating manner.

"What is a Windclan patrol- oh? You found Molekit and Cherrykit, and you came to return them!" Mousewhisker saw the kits dangling from the cats jaws, and he immediately relaxed. He smiled at the four Windclan cats and beckoned for them to enter the camp. He bounded down before them and called out to the worried clan beneath them.

"Everyone can stop looking for the missing kits now; a patrol of Windclan cats has found them!" He led the patrol down the rocks; the cats that were waiting outside the dens were murmuring in approval.

Poppyfrost ran up to the kits, relief clearly showing in her eyes. "Where were you two? I saw the hole in the nursery floor, and I was sure you were eaten. You can't stay quiet for that long!" She licked the kits repeatedly; trying to warm their cold, exhausted bodies while at the same time soothing them with her rhythmic laps. Molekit and Cherrykit closed their eyes and relaxed, their eyes closing in content. They soon fell asleep, dreaming about juicy prey, their empty stomachs disregarded under the current circumstances.

The Windclan warriors were treated with the utmost respect; Firestar had personally come out of his den to congratulate them for being such noble warriors. "This has happened before, so I thank you for finding these kits." He pointedly looked at Dovepaw and Ivypaw, who ducked their heads in embarrassment. At the end of his commemoration, he mewed, "I would like for you to tell Onestar that he has a fine group of warriors under his lead, you did the right thing. Eat now, and may your journey back to Windclan be a safe one." With that being said, he retreated back into his den, to continue to be the most useless cat in the Clan.

Berrynose, the father of the kits, personally gave them their prey. After the warriors had eaten, he insisted on showing them the way out of the Thunderclan Camp. When the Windclan warriors were on their own territory, full and happy, Berrynose returned to sit with his two sleeping kits and his mate. The second that they woke up, they were fed and checked on by Jayfeather, who determined them to be "fine, except for a sprained leg on Cherrykit's part." The entire clan was happy that their kits were back, especially after they had discovered that they were missing in the middle of leaf-bare. The kits vowed never to escape from camp ever again, on the account that their parents loosened up. Berrynose and Poppyfrost had readily agreed, and the loving family was reunited once more.

**Okay guys, this was my 3rd story to my Misadventures of the Clan Kits series! This is my longest story so far, and I want to know what you think about it! (That means I want reviews people! I just love them!) I would have had this up earlier, but I can't update on weekends because of a lack of internet. D: Remember, the Create-A-Kit is still open, and I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! I may be full of imagination, but it is still very difficult for me to think this stuff up! You can even pick cats from before the Great Journey, and you can pair up whoever you want from those stories! I have been following this series since the 4th grade, so I have read every book. One sentence with the climax is all I need! **

**One last thing it that I will give a virtual plushie to whoever guesses who the 'mysterious black cat' that shows the kits out of the tunnels is! Leave the answer in your review, and you will get your plushie when I update my next story in my bold paragraph. (Please specify what plushie you want). I don't care how many people guess it; there are plenty of plushies to go around! Okay everyone, now you will have to wait for my next story, which will feature some kits from Rockstar of Thundaclan. Enjoy!**

**~ LaoevanSVU**


	5. Escaping the Heat

**Hello all of my faithful and devoted readers, everyone that has been following this story for a while knows that it is time for me to give credit where it was due! That's right; it's time for my appreciation to my reviewers! Also, the answer to the question where I asked you which cat led Molekit and Cherrykit out of the tunnels in my last story is… Hollyleaf! So whoever reviewed her name as the answer, your plushies are being given as I list you for reviewing:**

**Ivypool Luva, who won an Ivypool plushie! **

**Scourgelover, who won a Cherrykit plushie!**

**TheVampLuvr1, who won a Jayfeather plushie, and who apparently thinks that Firestar actually does something!**

**FangandIggyRule, whose name I not only forgot to put in my last chapter; but in the chapter before that I spelled it wrong! You get a Firestar plushie just for putting up with that :D**

**Apprentice Writer, for reviewing 3 times, you gets a bag of cookies!**

**Neko seeker sora, who gets a cookie for reviewing! **

**101Icestormxx, you also get a cookie, and I have a feeling that Vampy needs one too!**

**And Wolfgrowl - WolfstarofTacoClan, you get a cookie for putting up with me!**

_**~I like giving all of you guys stuff, so if I can think up a question for this story, you can have the opportunity to win more plushies, because PLUSHIES FTW.~ **_

**Anyway, in this story I am using some kits that were submitted to me by Rockstar of Thundaclan, who not only gave me the kits; he also gave me the idea for the story. Thank you Rockstar! So what I will do it that I will give the personalities of the kits and their descriptions before I start the story so that you guys can get a feel for these new kits. They are listed below: **

Parents are Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Their kits are as follows:

Boomkit: A small black tom with dark brown eyes. He is scared of loud noises, and of being outside the nursery.

Smokekit: A large sleek gray tom with dark blue eyes. He is very brave, and is the ringleader of the four kits; he is always getting into trouble.

Lightkit: A bright ginger she-kit with white rings on her tail, and she has light green eyes. She is smart and she brags a lot, always saying she will be the best hunter in the clan, because she runs very fast.

Goldkit: A small golden tabby she-kit with green eyes. She is small and scared like Boomkit.

**This story takes place in the book ****Fading Echoes****, which is in the Omen of the Stars series.**

**Chapter 4: Escaping the Heat**

The entire clan knew it was going to happen; it was just so clear. The love between Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had been as evident as the lack of leaves on trees signifying leaf-bare; in other words, it was pretty darn obvious. It was about time for the two cats to have accepted each other as mates, and the fact that Squirrelflight had given birth to four healthy, beautiful kits, and their arrival into the world was a joy in everyone's hearts. The kits were especially welcome due to the fact that they were one of the first litters born as retaliation to the lies that were told about Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf.

The kits had been born in early newleaf, when the cool air blew through every cats pelt and there was always shade to comfort the cats. The kits had never felt real heat when they were in the nursery, or even when they were playing out in the open, because there had always been a way to make them relax. Humidity? The kits had never even heard of the word, let alone felt the air get so sticky that is was almost impossible to breathe.

It was greenleaf in the forest, and the temperature was unbearable. The air was hot and heavy; it felt as if it were barley moving. The mugginess was overwhelming, especially to the kits, who had curled up and slept next to each other the night before. The first kit to wake up was Lightkit, who was always the earliest to rise.

Lightkit opened her eyes gradually, checking to see if anyone in the nursery was awake before her. Her siblings were in little curls; they looked like tiny puffballs with tails. The queens had fallen asleep stretched out on their moss, and now they were quietly waving their legs back and forth, stretching them so that they were ready for a day of kit-watching. Lightkit grinned to herself as she thought of a way to wake everybody up. They better watch out!

She rose to her paws and shook her head, clearing away any last bits of sleep from her eyes. She padded out of the nursery and recoiled as she felt a wave of hot air hit her. _"Why is it so hot out here? It wasn't like this before! It feels like I can move the air with my paws!" _

Lightkit sat back and lifter her forepaw out in front of her. She waved it back and forth, enjoying the way that the heavy air felt running through her paw fur. She unsheathed her claws and started clawing the air, laughing as it tickled her paw. She then remembered why she was outside and she stopped fooling around.

"_Oh yeah, I came out here to find a stick, not to play with air!" _ She sheathed her claws and stood up, all while scanning her surroundings. She spotted a long piece of an old oak branch lying in the corner and her ears perked up with delight.

"_There!" _She exclaimed to herself. She bounded over to the stick and gently picked it up with her teeth. It was dry and brittle, and it cracked with the slightest touch. _"Now this is one nice stick! It will be perfect for my plan! This is going to be the best wake-up call ever!"_ She started to drag the stick towards the nursery, while evilly laughing in her head. The stick left a trail of dirt in her wake that twisted and turned like an adder slithering through the grass.

Huffing and puffing with effort, she finally got the stick to the nursery. She stared at it with disbelief, her white and ginger tail flicking with annoyance. _"Why is a stupid stick so hard to drag? It must be the heat that's making me so… lethargic. Yes, that must be it! Curse you heavy air! You're making me slow!"_

Lightkit then attempted to push the stick into the nursery. She braced herself and ran as fast as she could at the back of the stick so that it would get into the nursery.

Boing! Lightkit flew backwards as the stick rebounded under her weight, bending at a surprising angle without breaking. Shuffling to her paws, Lightkit examined the stick to see what had happened to it. The only thing she succeeded in doing was wedging the stick so that it was fitted sideways at the entrance to the nursery. It was stuck at an angle where it was actually raised off of the ground. Lightkit grabbed the stick at the end and pulled with all of her might. The stick just stayed there, refusing to move. She tried a three different other angles; even climbing on top of the stick and pulling, but it was no use. Lightkit then gave up and sat down to study her enemy.

It wasn't very thick she noted; the problem was its length. The stick was so long that it was impossible to fit into the nursery vertically without severely impaling one or more of the sleeping cats. Why she had thought that it was a good stick? It was impossible to move!

Lightkit realized that she wouldn't be able to move the stick inside the nursery, so she angled herself towards the middle of the branch where she had noticed where it was the thinnest. _"Okay, I'm now going to give them the most alarming wakeup ever. One… Two… Three!"_

Lightkit charged towards the stick, jumped up and stomped on the middle. It cracked with a sharp popping noise, which startled Boomkit, whose dark brown eyes shot open with terror. The little black kit had a severe phobia of loud noises, and as soon as he heard the stick's sharp crack, he jumped up and yowled in fear.

"Ahh! We're all going to die!" He barreled directly into the sleeping Goldkit, who jumped up with a start with her golden fur standing on end. "We are? Oh great Starclan, save us, I'm too young!" Goldkit and Boomkit were running around in circles, shock making them irrational.

Smokekit, who was incredibly calm, lazily stretched and opened one dark blue eye. He quietly observed the two terrified kits, amusement glittering in his eyes. He grinned at his sister, who was triumphantly standing next to her broken stick.

"That was priceless Lightkit! I couldn't have thought of that myself. You have them running around like rabbits now." They met each other's stares; trying to smother their oncoming fit of giggles. It was no use, and Lightkit and Smokekit started laughing so hard that they were gasping for air.

Meanwhile the queens, who had been peacefully enjoying the few hours of sleep that they got every day, were woken up by loud yowls of kits screaming about dying. They gradually began to stir, knowing that they had to stop them before the clan thought that there was a problem in the nursery. Daisy was the first to rise; she shook her cream color pelt and rose to her paws. She padded over to the startled kits and began to comfort them by catching them and licking their fur soothingly.

Squirrelflight had made a big change in her warrior-based life and had decided to remain in the nursery until her kits were fully grown. Squirrelflight lifted her head and groaned. _"I will never understand kits," _she murmured to herself, forcing the exhaustion from her mind. She was not used to the sleeping pattern of mother cats, who were woken up at random hours of the day by the little bundles of energy that they had conceived.

Squirrelflight stood up and padded over to Smokekit and Lightkit, who were still laughing at their siblings. She glared at them, which instantly stopped their laughter. "What is wrong with you two? It's not funny when you scare Boomkit and Goldkit! Look, now they're huddling towards Daisy." It was true; Daisy was bent over Boomkit and Goldkit, who were shaking at her feet. Their fur had flattened, but they still had petrified looks in their eyes.

Squirrelflight sighed and padded over to her kits. "Are you two okay?" she asked them softly. They both nodded, their small heads bobbing up and down. Squirrelflight bent down and nuzzled her kits softly. "It's just a noise, it can't hurt you. Now go play with Smokekit and Lightkit. They said that they're sorry." Squirrelflight shot them a look.

Smokekit nodded with incredibly obvious fake sincerity. "Yeah Boomkit, Lightkit, we're sorry for scaring you. Now come over here play with us! I invented a new game that I wanted to show all of you!" Smokekit flicked his tail and turned around, confidently striding out of the nursery. Lightkit followed, but not before she turned back and coaxed the timid kits to follow her. "It's okay, just follow me!" She bounded out of the nursery to catch up with Smokekit.

Goldkit turned towards Boomkit, who was finally calm. "Do you think that we should go follow them?" she asked tentatively.

Boomkit just shrugged, his tiny black forelegs looking incredibly adorable. "I guess we should. There is nothing that we can do in here that would be interesting. Besides, it's really hot today, can you feel it or is it just me? Maybe outside will be better, come on!" With that being said, Boomkit quietly padded outside the nursery, with Goldkit diligently following behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It turned out that Smokekit had lied about showing the kits a new game. He just wanted to lead his siblings out of the nursery and into a quiet corner of the camp. Smokekit had been leading the way, and all of the sudden he turned around; sitting down in the corner. Lightkit stopped in front of him, tilting her head, her eyes questioning.

"What are you doing over there? If this is the quiet game, I swear that I'm leaving! I remember when the queens tried to teach this to us, it was very boring."

Smokekit burst into laughter, his grey pelt expanding and shrinking with every chuckle. He also remembered when Squirrelflight and Ferncloud had tried to teach the littler how to play the quiet game; Ferncloud had been incredibly crabby that day. She had told the kits to sit in a circle around her, and when they had looked up at her expectantly, she had just snapped at them. "This is how you play the game," Ferncloud had hissed, her aching joints causing her to have soreness and a short temper. "You stay quiet and you leave all of the queens alone! The first kit that starts talking will lose."

"The game starts now." Squirrelflight had added, wishing for peace and tranquility. The kits sat in a circle, completely silent until Smokekit declared that he quit and walked out of the nursery. The memory was still fresh in their minds, and it still reduced anyone who was there into hysterics.

Smokekit finished laughing and looked up at Lightkit. "I actually wanted to have a private meeting over here so that I can tell all of you something. It was the only way I could think of getting Goldkit and Boomkit out of the nursery. Don't worry; we're not playing the quiet game."

Lightkit sighed with relief and plopped down next to Smokekit. She looked back towards where they came from and saw Boomkit and then Goldkit, who were padding towards them hesitantly. Boomkit saw his brother and sister and quietly sat down in front of them with Goldkit right behind him. The tiny golden kit sat next to Boomkit and spoke. "What are we playing Smokekit? Is the game going to be fun? We need something interesting to do after that horrible wake-up call. I thought that we were being attacked when Boomkit banged into me!" Boomkit lowered his head, embarrassed at his outburst.

"I'm sorry Goldkit, but when I heard that stick breaking, I thought that something was trying to eat us, and… I panicked. Let's just try to forget that and let's start listening to Smokekit." Boomkit dismissed the topic with a flick of his ears and scooted a little closer to Smokekit, suddenly looking incredibly interested in what his brother had to say.

Goldkit also reluctantly turned towards Smokekit, her little green eyes betraying that she did want to talk to Boomkit more though. Smokekit saw that he finally had his audience's full attention and he began explaining his plan to everyone. Smokekit knew that he would have to be very persuasive in his reasoning in order to get the kits to follow him, so he started with a question.

"Hi everyone, do you all notice how hot it is outside today?" The other kits nodded vigorously in agreement; wondering what the heat had to do with anything. Lightkit was suspicious that her brother was going to try one of his convincing speeches on them, just like every time he tried to get them into trouble, but she said nothing. She only glared at him and waited for him to continue.

Smokekit ignored the look that Lightkit was aiming in his direction and began to speak again. "Okay, now that we established that it's hot; does anyone have any suggestions as far as how to cool down? I have an idea, but I want to hear what you say." He sat back waited for one of the other kit to give a suggestion.

After a long moment of silence, Boomkit quietly voiced his opinion. "We could find some water to swim in; but we would need to go outside of camp to do that." He shrank back, scared of the thought. The kit didn't like leaving the camp, even when the queens accompanied them, because he was afraid of the towering trees and the animals all around them. The rest of the cats were thankful that he even came out of the nursery, as he was scared of that too.

Smokekit's eyes gleamed as he heard the swimming suggestion. He grinned triumphantly and went in for the kill. "Great idea Boomkit; that was exactly what I was thinking! We'll go swimming to cool off, but where?" Smokekit looked up in mock thought and continued after a heartbeat. "I know! We could all go to the lake and swim in there! Who's with me on this?"

Smokekit captured the other kit's attention with a sweeping gaze, his blue eyes daring the kits to challenge him and say no. Lightkit, who was not affected at all by her brother, simply agreed with him and decided that she would go to the lake too. The tally was two-against-two with the smaller kits with an undecided vote.

Goldkit felt the heat around her; it was suffocating and she was just dying to feel anything that would cool her down. She glanced towards Boomkit, who was looking really worried about her vote. Goldkit was almost convinced to stay with her brother when she was his pleading brown eyes; she couldn't bear to leave him alone when she was almost positive that he was going to say no. However, at that particular moment, the tiny bit of a hot breeze came ceased to blow; and the full effects of the day came crashing down on Goldkit's shoulders. She suddenly felt dizzy, and as much as she wanted to protect Boomkit, she just _had_ to get out of the camp and into some cool lake water!

Goldkit turned towards Boomkit, who met her eyes with dread. "I'm sorry Boomkit; I just can't take this anymore! I'm going to the lake with Smokekit and Lightkit." She quietly scooted forward to sit next to Lightkit, her expression sad.

Smokekit saw that two out of his three siblings had agreed with him and his smile grew bigger. All he had to do now was coax Boomkit out of the nursery and they would be off. He lowered he head so that it was level with Boomkit's and gently mewed to him. "Boomkit? You have to come with us now, or else we will get in trouble. Are you scared of leaving the camp?"

Boomkit nodded and looked up at Smokekit's suddenly loving blue eyes. He knew that Smokekit could be irrational and mean sometimes, but when he lowered his voice Boomkit knew that whatever he said was the truth. Boomkit was determined to show his bother that he could do it. He swallowed his fear and answered with a steely voice.

"No Smokekit, I'm not afraid. Let's go to the lake and cool off!" Boomkit saw the relieved smiles of his sisters, who were just dying to go to the lake. Smokekit nuzzled his little brother happily and prodded him with his tail.

"Great decision guys, now we're talking! Now come on, we have a lake to sneak off to!" Smokekit yowled the last part, and the kits looked around nervously to see if anyone was staring at them. No one even glanced in their direction, and they sighed in relief.

"Nice going genius." commented Lightkit while rolling her eyes as they headed for a little hole in the bramble wall. They were about to sneak out of the camp, and their adventure was about to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four little kits quietly scooted through the hole in the bramble; the operation had gone smoothly except for Smokekit, who got his large body stuck partially in between two sticks. With Boomkit pushing from behind, Lightkit pulling his paws, and Goldkit staring at Lightkit nervously; Smokekit eventually came out of the brambles with only a patch of fur missing. Boomkit carefully crawled in after Smokekit, making sure that he avoided where his bother got stuck. Once he was on the other side the kits set off for the lake with growing excitement.

"How do you know where to go Smokekit? We've never been outside the nursery!" Boomkit was happy that he decided to go with his siblings, but he was still scared of the forest, and he kept darting around nervously and flicking his eyes back and forth. Smokekit turned towards Boomkit and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; we got directions from one of the crazy stories from Mousefur. Lightkit remembers them, so we're twenty-six percent sure that we're going in the right direction!" With that incredibly iffy statistic Smokekit bounded forward to join Lightkit as far as navigating, leaving Boomkit to wonder if the kits had any idea if they were even in the right territory.

The kits ventured deeper into the forest, and after getting lost five times, they finally managed to make it to the lake. Its crystal-blue water was lapping against the banks, and there was a slight breeze that was drifting into the shore that sealed the deal as far as swimming. Smokekit and Lightkit bounded forward, abandoning the other two siblings on dry land.

Lightkit was the first into the water; she had barely taken two steps when a large fish leapt out of the water and sprayed a fine mist onto the cats. Boomkit shrunk back terrified, his brown eyes wide. Goldkit was dying to go into the water, but she knew that it was her duty to stay with Boomkit, who was now regretting ever coming to the lake. She gently nuzzled her brother and assured him that it was okay to go into the water, even though she was also scared of the size of the fish that inhabited the lake. She would never show her fear to her brother, or else he would never leave camp again. Goldkit managed to get Boomkit to place his little black paws in the refreshing liquid. He smiled, and the two kits stood in the shallow part and watched Smokekit and Lightkit swim away.

It didn't take long for the shore-bound kits to realize what Lightkit and Smokekit were doing. Even though Lightkit had gotten the head start with her fast running, Smokekit had the advantage in swimming with his long legs. After a few tail-lengths of being in the lead, Lightkit was shocked to see her brother smoothly glide past her, as if he had been swimming his entire life. Lightkit, who was very competitive, took the initiative to turn this into a challenge. "Hey Smokekit, get back here you Riverclan cat! I'm going to beat you to that rock, so you better watch out!"

It was all talk and no real threat though. Not only did Smokekit beat her to the rock; he also beat her in every other race that she invented. Lightkit didn't have the stamina to keep up with Smokekit after a while, and she then decided to stop swimming.

"Okay Smokekit I'm leaving, I can't keep up with a fish-cat! Are you coming out too?" Lightkit swam to shore and sat next to Goldkit and Boomkit, who had gotten bored of standing in the water doing nothing. She shook her sodden pelt and sprayed water on Goldkit and Boomkit, who didn't appreciate it that much. "Watch where you're shaking!" they exclaimed at the same time.

The three kits then huddled under a continently-placed boulder, which provided them shade and a place of cover. They were quietly talking amongst themselves while Smokekit was swimming in tight circles in the Lake, enjoying the feel of the water, and the power that he had over his sister, as compared to on land where his large body weighed him down. He loved the light feeling he was experiencing, and he took the moment to float contently, watching the reflection of the dark clouds drifting on the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I NO LONGER OFFEND PAGE BREAKS, SO THEY ARE COOL WITH ME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cinderheart was walking through the forest after just finishing a hunting patrol with her fellow Clanmates. Ever since she fell out of the tree and hurt her legs, she had been swimming in the lake for stamina and for rehabilitation. Now that it healed though, it wasn't necessary for her go for a dip, but she liked to get away from her responsibilities. The lake was calming, and it helped define her leg muscles and keep her fit for Clan activities. She usually went once or twice a day and it helped her cool down.

She was approaching the lake and flicked her grey tail back and forth. She breathed in the smell of water, sand, and… kit? She picked up the pace, curious to see who was in her area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK: THEY HELP WITH DRAMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smokekit continued to swim, pushing his body to its highest limits. He was feeling fine until all of the sudden his hind haunches locked. With on back feet to propel him, Smokekit was going to drown! He struggled and inhaled water, attempting to keep afloat with only his front paws. "Help me I'm drowning!" he yowled to his siblings.

Lightkit first saw her brother flailing in the water in what looked like obvious pain. She jumped to her paws and inspected the area for something to pull Smokekit out with. "I'm coming brother!" She turned to Goldkit and Boomkit, who were too shocked to move. "Go run back the way we came and see if you can find someone to save Smokekit!" She snapped with urgency. The jumped up and ran into the forest as fast as their little legs could carry them, crying out to alert the first cat they could find.

Lightkit finally found something that would help her drag Smokekit to shore. There was a smooth stick that was lying on the sand, protected from the elements because it was hidden in the shade. She ran over to it and grabbed it in her mouth, feeling with her tongue the deep claw marks that were scratched into its surface, almost like someone was tallying something. Lightkit had no time to inspect the stick further, and she ran into the lake with it dangling into her mouth. She splashed into the water and swam slowly to Smokekit, the stick dragging her down with its heaviness.

After a few long minuets Lightkit finally made it to Smokekit, who was still flailing. She used all of her might and heaved the stick in Smokekit's direction. It was a useless effort though, and the stick plunked into the lake and began sinking towards the bottom, leaving Lightkit with nothing to drag Smokekit with. _"Why do I always have to choose the worst sticks for things?"_ She thought, recalling how uncooperative the longer stick had been earlier in the morning.

Lightkit then desperately stuck her tail towards Smokekit. "Grab my tail; I'll try to pull you out of here!" Smokekit obeyed and chomped down hard on her tail, sending waves of pain coursing through her. "Not so hard you idiot, I like my tail! You-! She was unable to finish her sentence as she got dragged down into the lake because of Smokekit's weight. _"Starclan save us!" _She thought frantically, struggling to rise to the surface.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? IDK EITHER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cinderheart suddenly head the faint sound of something, no _things_ that were small crashing through foliage and running towards her. She snarled and crouched down, ready to fight whatever was about to reveal itself. She gasped in surprise when she saw Boomkit and Goldkit running towards her at top speed. Boomkit was not even intimidated by her menacing pose, and instead got directly in her face and yowled at her.

"Cinderheart, thank Starclan you're here! Smokekit is drowning in the lake; we need your help to save him!" Cinderheart's eyes widened as she nodded, and she took off towards the lake at top speed, leaving the two kits to stagger in her wake.

They made it to the lake after a few tense moments. Cinderheart assessed the situation, worry sharpening all of her senses. It looked like Smokekit was hanging onto Lightkit's tail as she attempted to drag him to shore, but their combined weight was too much for her to handle, so they kept going under the water.

Cinderheart tensed all of her body and shuffled around on the sand, looking for something to push off of. Her hind leg cleared some sand from underneath her; she then found a thin rock that she could use for leverage.

_"Okay, now it's time to save these kits! One, two… three!" _Cinderheart used the rock to jump-start her running. She dashed into the water and began swimming with all of her might towards the kits. She slipped through the water as quickly and agile as a bullet; in no time she reached the flailing kits.

Cinderheart grabbed Smokekit from his neck scruff and stuffed her tail into Lightkit's mouth. Now, with less balance and steering due to her lack of tail, Cinderheart carefully but quickly paddled to shore; wobbling to and fro in the water. The two kits in her possession stopped struggling; they instead concentrated on breathing and calming down now that they were being rescued.

Cinderheart dropped Smokekit once she reached the shore and began licking his grey fur the wrong way with her tongue to warm him and calm him down. Lightkit let go of her tail and plopped onto the sand exhaustedly. She looked towards Boomkit and Goldkit, who were staring at her with their cute relieved looks. "Hey, can _anyone_ lick me?" she complained, hinting towards her able-bodied siblings. They ran over to her and copied what Cinderheart was doing in order to calm down Lightkit.

As soon as Smokekit and Lightkit were licked to the point where they no longer smelled like seawater, Cinderheart interrogated them.

"Why were you kits at the lake," she asked kindly but firmly.

Smokekit answered with an arrogant look on his face. "We were hot, that's all; and we just wanted to cool off at the lake! It was going fine until my leg cramped and I couldn't swim anymore. Thankfully you and Lightkit were there to rescue me or I would have drowned!" He gave appreciative looks to his sister and Cinderheart, who smiled in return. Cinderheart then stood to her paws and motioned for the kits to follow.

"I'll tell you what, since none of you got hurt, I'll just tell your mother that you got lost. However there is one thing that you must do for me." Cinderheart looked at the kits with a hard expression, her blue eyes cold and serious.

They all looked at her anxiously, their eyes clouded with worry. "What do you want Cinderheart?"

She smiled; mischievously remarking, "Just for you kits to come back to the lake with me sometime!" They all laughed and padded back towards Thunderclan camp after a long day; ready to get their rest.

**Okay, this was my long-overdue story; it's almost a week late! Sorry Rockstar of Thundaclan, that took me way too long. I made up a question for you guys though, and be sure to answer in the reviews you leave me *hint hint*, this one is easy! **

**"Which cat owns the stick that Lightkit found on the beach?" **

**You can review whatever you want as a reward underneath your answer, and you'll get it in my next story, which will probably come up way faster than this one. I love you guys, and the next installment is going to be in Shadowclan! Have a great weekend/summer/whatever season you're in.**

**~ LaoevanSVU**


	6. Story Archive

**Hello all of my readers! I'm sorry for not updating the most recent chapter; I just have a favor to ask of you. To all of the people that submitted me cats, (the ones that weren't used yet) can you do something for me? Unless you don't want to, can you change your cats to Windclan or Riverclan? The reason why I ask you this is because I recently obtained all of the Warriors Field Guides from the library, and now I can think outside the box for your stories. I am working on my 5th story, don't worry; I just wanted to know if you could change your stuff so that I have a little more variety as far as Clans. Here, I made a list below of whose cats I've used, and whose I haven't used.**

**My Story's Clans Archive:**

Number 1: Dovekit and Ivykit in Thunderclan, **Mistaken Identity **

Number 2: Tigerkit, Flamekit and Dawnkit in Shadowclan, **Don't Follow the Leader**

Number 3: Molekit and Cherrykit in Thunderclan, **Unknown Territory**

Number 4: Smokekit, Lightkit, Goldkit, and Boomkit in Thunderclan, **Escaping the Heat, **from Rockstar of Thundaclan

Number 5: Currently in Progress, the kits are a surprise, story taking place in Shadowclan, from Neko Seeker sora.

Number 6: Will take place in Windclan

Number 7: Will take place in Riverclan

*The rest of the stories will vary hopefully, I don't have any specific requests so far for the next ones*

**Make a note that I'm going to write the stories by the order that you first submitted your cats to me in the reviews. So those who gave them in later chapters or later time in general will have to wait a little for their stories, UNLESS you change your cat's clan quickly. I'll decide whose I'm writing by the end of the Fanfiction Day. (Which to me is about 12:00 am or Midnight) All you have to do if you already have kits submitted is you have to change their parents, and invent personalities and eye colors for them if you don't know them. I'm writing for my next story in between this, so don't worry and I'm sorry that it's taking me so long! Thanks for all of the love and support!**

**~ LaoevanSVU **


	7. Prophecy Occult

**Hello everyone, I thank you all for reading my story and reviewing! The answer to my question "Which cat owns the stick that Lightkit found on the beach?" is… Jayfeather! Everyone who answered this question correctly is going to receive their plushies and their honorable mentions as follows. Once again thank you guys, you are the reason why I keep writing for this one-shot series, I'm inspired by your reviews and your devotion. Okay, here are the plushies:**

**Thank you to TheVampLuvr1, who wins a Hollyleaf plushie!**

**Ivypool Luva, who wins a dead Firestar plushie! (Nice choice btw)**

**ScourgeloverBirdwing, who wins a Whitewing plushie!**

**Lark's Song, who wins a Jayfeather plushie with his stick!**

**Rockstar of Thundaclan, who wins a Boomkit Plushie! **

**Apprentice Writer, who wins a cookie for reviewing! **

**FangandIggyRule, who wins a Whitestorm plushie!**

**Catslover97, who wins a cookie for reviewing more kits! And…**

**oxCHEERxo, who wins a cookie for reviewing, and a thank you!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I hope you like your prizes! For my next story, the idea was submitted by Neko seeker sora, who gave me the ideas for the kits and for the pairings. It takes place in Shadowclan, where there are two families who kits play with each other. They are written as follows:**

Family #1, Blackstar and Sunstream:

**Name: Blackstar**  
>Personality: Patient, calm, and confident. Due to past events he finds it hard to trust other cats anymore.<p>

Appearance: Large white tom with black paws and amber eyes.

**Name: Sunstream**  
>Personality: Rumor has it that she has never used her claws once in her life. Even though she is very beautiful and caring, she is not really cut out to be a mother, for she would always save herself in a life or death situation. If the whole clan turned against one of her kits, she would do nothing, in fear of being taunted herself. She loves sun bathing, and is very popular among toms...<br>Appearance: Clean white fur white honey golden splotches, warm amber eyes, round soft face.

**Kit #1, Name: Thistlekit**  
>Personality: Playful and slightly dopey. He is best friends with Dizzykit, has fun teasing Timidkit, and finds Talonkit boring. Thistlekit is the joker of the group, doing dares and getting in trouble.<br>Appearance: Tom with honey golden fur with white underbelly and muzzle. He has ridiculously large, tufted ears, and round face and amber eyes like his mother.

**Kit #2, Name: Talonkit**  
>Personality: Grumpy, hates playing silly games with the group, he instead prefers to practice battling, hunting, and loves races.<br>Appearance: Tom, large and burly like his father, with pale mousey brown fur and pale green eyes.

Family #2, Oakfur and Snowbird: 

**Name: Oakfur**  
>Personality: has always lived life as the average Joe, not really caring much what happens, as long as he gets a nice long sleep at the end of the day.<p>

Appearance: Small Brown Tom  
><strong><br>Name: Snowbird  
><strong>Personality: Jumpy and nervous, always in a day dream, constantly worrying about the kits.  
>Appearance: She-cat with pure white fur and misty pale green eyes.<p>

**Kit #1, Name: Dizzykit**  
>Personality: Quirky, and-like her mother-always with her head in the clouds. Loves spinning in circles, getting into trouble, and teasing her brother Timidpaw.<br>Appearance: She-cat with long wavy tabby fur and misty green eyes.

**Kit #2, Name: Timidkit**  
>Personality: Shy and nervous, dislikes dishonesty.<br>Appearance: Tom, small tabby with big yellow green eyes. Dainty paws.

**This story takes place in the book ****Starlight****, in the New Prophecy Series **

**Chapter 5: Prophecy Occult**

It was a beautiful leaf-fall day in the new Shadowclan territory, where the queens and kits were all enjoying the weather. There was a chilly breeze that ruffled their pelts; a sign of the first leafbare to come for Shadowclan to endure in their new home. These first litters that had been born in the new territory were fathered by Blackstar and Oakfur; who were the proudest male parents in the clan. The kits, under the watchful eyes of their mothers, were treasured a sign; one that symbolized a new life around the lake.

Even though kits had been born in a time of seriousness, it didn't stop them from being the most mischievous nuisances in the clan. They were constantly getting in trouble for the dumbest reasons; now they were under constant watch from their mothers. Occasionally, since the nursery was getting extremely crowded from the new mothers, the kits were taken out to explore Shadowclan territory. It gave the rest of the clan a break from their annoying natures while at the same time preparing the kits for their apprentice duties to come.

On this particularly warm day, the queens decided to take the kits to play in a sunny clearing of Shadowclan Territory, at the edge of the marshlands. Their fathers were away on a border patrol; there was a mysterious pair of cats that were wandering around and bothering Shadowclan's cats that needed to be investigated. The only thing that was known was that they were male and female, and that they targeted the weakest Shadowclan cats, such as kits and elders. They were going to be tracked and then stopped, and it would make a wonderful story to tell the four kits, who were currently playing around.

All clan worries aside, the queens were patiently watching the kits crazy antics. Sunstream, the finicky mother of Thistlekit and Talonkit, was lying in the sunshine, wishing that she could be back in camp; gossiping with her friends. However she knew it was her duty to sit and protect her kits with Snowbird, even though she thought that leaves falling were a sign of danger.

Snowbird, the mother of Dizzykit and Timidkit, was not as laid-back as Sunstream was, and was jumping at every sound; worrying that the kits would get eaten. She was especially scared of them getting in trouble with the clan leader; that would shame her and Oakfur, her mate. Snowbird looked over at her kits and relaxed a little bit, seeing how they were playing their usual silly games that weren't too dangerous for the most part.

"Do you think that [insert kit name] could get hurt by doing that?"

"No Snowbird, I don't think that [insert kit name] lying down is a problem."

~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~

Talonkit was practicing his battle skills on the old bark of a rotting tree trunk. He crouched behind a fern; waiting as if it was a cat and he was going to surprise it. Silent as the night he crept forward; his paws skimming the ground and his tail curled up on his pelt. He signaled to his invisible patrol with his tail held erect. "Stop," he quietly whispered to them.

He then waited for a full minute before kinking his tail over his back. "Follow me patrol," he hissed quietly. He circled the tree and then pounced; ripping at the old bark with his claws. He turned back towards the tree and jumped on it; clinging onto the bark as if it were his enemies's shoulders.

He waited a moment before dropping onto the ground. He did a Talon Slash; a move he invented where a cat would spin on his back paws and use his forepaws to create a fast, powerful, double slice. He left yet another cut in the bark; he was about to go for the kill when a ball of moss hit him in the head.

Talonkit turned towards Thistlekit, who was sitting a few fox-lengths away from the tree. Thistlekit grinned and cocked his head at his brother. "Oh, I'm sorry, the ball must have slipped. He flicked his large ears towards the mossball, his face challenging.

"Do you want to play now brother, or are you going to continue fighting with that tree? It looks like it's winning you know." Thistlekit smiled arrogantly and waited for his brother to get enraged. Thistlekit had been trying to get his brother to play all morning; it was difficult to get a mossball game started with such a stuffy cat. All he wanted was a decent mossball player; the last time that he tried to play with Timidkit and Dizzykit was upsetting. Dizzykit had just lost the ball while Timidkit hid behind her, afraid of all sudden movements.

Talonkit hissed irritably at his brother. He picked up the mossball and threw it up in the air. When the ball came down to the right point he smacked it over at Thistlekit; hitting him harmlessly directly in the nose. Timidkit stared back at his brother in wonder as the mossball fell to the floor; Talonkit always had the best aim, and it made Thistlekit jealous. What was the point of giving Talonkit amazing accuracy if he never used it to play any games? It baffled Thistlekit, who watched Talonkit flatten his ears; his pelt puffing up.

"I don't want to play that stupid game with you, leave me alone already! You can't distract me from training!" He turned back towards the tree and angrily slashed at it. Talonkit's ambition had always been to become the leader of Shadowclan. He wanted to live up to the expectations of Blackstar, his demanding yet loving father. So Talonkit practiced his battle moves and hunting crouches every day in order to become the best warrior, (and hopefully leader). However, Thistlekit did nothing, except annoying Talonkit and scaring Timidkit.

Timidkit, who was currently hiding near Snowbird, peeked out from behind her pure white coat. He watched the scene around him, trying to determine whether it was safe to come out. Dizzykit was spinning in circles; she hadn't stopped for 10 minutes and she was stumbling around with little to no coordination. Timidkit was scared of everything, but he was sure that Dizzykit was no threat at the moment.

Thistlekit however, was a different story. He was still bored, especially after his rejection from Talonkit. He was even more determined to find a playmate, and he looked around the clearing for a companion.

Thistlekit's eyes fell upon Timidkit's cowering figure and he grinned evilly. He head butted Dizzykit to get her to stop spinning around. Dizzykit dropped to the ground with her head spinning; she was secretly grateful that Thistlekit had stopped her before she passed out from Spinner's Sickness, which was a disease that she had diagnosed herself. (Symptoms included headache, nausea, and the inability to see for up to two minutes).

Dizzykit regained her senses and she looked over at Thistlekit. He leaned down and murmured in her ear; she was his accomplice whenever he wanted to annoy Timidkit. She grinned and slowly got to her feet; there was more spinning that she was going to have to do. Dizzykit swayed back and forth for a little while before finally getting into the circular rhythm that she followed whenever she spun. Thistlekit grinned and padded over to Timidkit. The game was about to begin.

"Hey Timidkit, what are you doing over there? Come out and play with us, you know that you're all lonely over there!"

Timidkit peeked out from behind his mother but continued to stay put. He knew that Thistlekit was trying to harass him, but he wanted to see what he had to say first.

Thistlekit continued grinning and spoke again. "Well," he mewed; as cunning as a snake, "I guess you don't want to see the cool fox claw that we found in a bush." Thistlekit shrugged and began to pad away from Timidkit, knowing that he had Timidkit hooked. He counted down under his breath, _"Three, two, one…"_

"Wait, I'm coming! I want to see the fox claw, they're so cool!" Timidkit ran out from behind Snowbird despite his instincts and over to Thistlekit. Thistlekit waved Timidkit over and he directed him over towards a random bush that was close to Dizzykit's spinning. Timidkit ran excitedly past Thistlekit and dove into the bush.

Timidkit looked at Dizzykit, who suddenly stopped spinning. She dropped down on all fours and crept towards Timidkit; quietly yet quickly skimming the distance between them. She leapt forward and heavily landed on Timidkit; which scared him badly. "Boo!"

"AHH!" he yowled and jumped straight up out of the bush and onto the lowest branch of an oak tree. That tree happened to be the one that Talonkit was training on; and the movement rained acorns down on Talonkit's head. Timidkit hastily climbed out of it when he heard a low snarl; he knew which angry cat is was coming from and he didn't want him to get any angrier.

Once he had leapt down from Talonkit's training tree, Dizzykit spun towards him and accidentally smacked him in the face with her tail. "My bad Timidkit, I didn't see you there!" She twirled away happily to Thistlekit. It was now his turn to bang into Timidkit.

Thistlekit ran up to Timidkit and bumped him lightly. "Oops, sorry Timidkit!" He smiled lightly and ran over to the other side of Timidkit and banged into him; sending him sprawling. Timidkit looked up at the two kits with sudden understanding. The game they were playing is called "See Who Can Catch Timidkit", and it was his turn to run now.

Timidkit sighed and jumped to his paws. He then tensed slightly and took off into the thick undergrowth. Thistlekit and Dizzykit chased after him happily; they were just an inch behind him in no time. The game was going really well until Timidkit tripped over a stray root and crashed muzzle-first into Sunstream's flank.

"What the- oh, it's just you. Timidkit, _what are you doing_?" Sunstream looked down lazily at the apologetic kit, who she thought was very annoying in her opinion.

"I'm sorry, I just- OW!" A moment later Thistlekit and Dizzykit crashed into Timidkit, which hurt Sunstream too this time. She stood up huffily and glared down at her son.

"I see what's going on! You're bothering Timidkit again! I told you to do something productive, like training with Talonkit!"

The group turned to see what Talonkit was doing by his Training Tree. It appeared to the kits that he was pawing at the air, but Sunstream saw the same scene with her sharper eyes. To improve his swiping accuracy, Talonkit was slashing at falling oak leaves that were within his reach, attempting to split them in two with his tiny claws before they hit the ground. From the scattered mess of severed leaves at his feet, it looked like Talonkit was doing a pretty good job.

Sunstream grinned broadly at Talonkit. _"Talonkit's so strong now; he's starting to look like his father!"_ It was true; Talonkit had the bulky shoulders and big paws that Blackstar always uses to his advantage in battle. Sunstream had always been so proud of Talonkit; he always lived up to her expectations, even exceeding them sometimes. If only Thistlekit were the same way…

Sunstream looked down at the other kits, who were suddenly busy arguing with each other. Their high whiny voices and poorly-formed arguments made no sense, and it ticked off Sunstream. "STOP ARGUING! You're interrupting my gossiping time for this? Separate from each other, NOW! "

The kits looked up at her guiltily and backed away slowly. "I think… that we should run." Dizzykit murmured in Thistlekit's ear.

"I agree, let's get out of here!" They both turned and scampered away from Sunstream; who flicked her ears at them and padded over to a smooth, flat rock to sun on.

Sunstream lied down and stretched out on to the warmed surface with content. _"You don't get color like this from anywhere!" _

She smiled and inspected her golden spots; which were glowing in the sunlight. It was time to sunbathe now; Snowbird could watch the kits. Within a few moments Sunstream was asleep, leaving the kits to take care of themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timidkit had decided to talk to Talonkit after he saw Sunstream fall asleep. Talonkit was the only kit that was nice to him on a daily basis; he thought that they could have some fun together. He had padded towards the Training Tree, which had been strangely abandoned at the moment.

"Talonkit, where are you?"

"SHH! I'm stalking you; pretend you're a frog now!"

Timidkit sighed and dropped to the ground. He made short mews and hopped around in small circles, waiting until Talonkit pounced on him. It didn't take long; a few heartbeats later Talonkit leapt out from the shadows and squished Timidkit under his massive weight. Timidkit wheezed and played dead to get Talonkit off of him.

Talonkit managed a half-smile for the first time of the day and allowed Timidkit up. He looked down at Timidkit and sat a few fox-lengths away from him. Talonkit felt protective of Timidkit and always made a little time to talk to his 'little friend'.

"So what's up Tiny?"

"Nothing; I just wanted to know if you could play a game with me. Are you done training yet?"

Talonkit sighed and glanced at the Training Tree. "Tiny, you know that I'm never finished training; I always have to improve _somewhere_. There is always something new to learn; some moves to invent, a technique to master perfectly, I just never have enough time! I remember my first hunting crouch…"

Timidkit knew that Talonkit was going to lapse into one of his incredibly boring training speeches; so he crept away and left Talonkit to ramble like an old elder about his conquests.

~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~

After sitting quietly for 4 long, agonizing minuets, Dizzykit and Thistlekit finally couldn't take it anymore. They had to do _something_, or else they would explode! Thistlekit turned towards Dizzykit and murmured in her ear. "What can we do to bother Timidkit; I can't sit here any longer!"

The trauma starts when Dizzykit has an idea to really get at her brother, who was watching them from a distance. She sat thinking for a moment until she suddenly leapt up and bounded over to a tree. Dizzykit scraped at the moss growing underneath it until it formed a decent ball that was good to play with.

"Come play mossball with me. I know that I'm horrible at it, but we'll have fun!"

Timidkit sighed and rose to his paws; shaking the pine needles off of his pelt. "Okay, but you know that you're going to lose."

He tossed the ball to Dizzykit; who swiped at it quickly. The ball floated harmlessly past her paw and flopped onto the ground besides her. She stared at it for a second; wondering how she could have possibly missed such a great toss. Dizzykit crouched down and gently picked up the mossball in her tiny mouth. She braced herself and whipped her head forwards; in order to fling the ball back as Thistlekit did.

It went into the air for a moment and then fell dejectedly in front of her paws. Thistlekit sighed and padded over to her; he picked up the ball in his mouth and returned to the area where he was standing for the game. _"Ugh, I knew that she was going to stink! Dizzykit better have a good reason for playing this badly. I mean, she's even worse than usual!"_

Thistlekit looked at her and aimed for her head. _"Maybe if I hit her in the face, she'll pay attention to the game!"_

Thistlekit flicked his head roughly at Dizzykit. She looked as if she was going to hit the ball back, but then she suddenly froze; the ball hitting her harmlessly and bouncing off her head. Dizzykit's eyes were darting around the clearing as if she could see things that the others couldn't.

Timidkit bounded over and looked at his now frozen sister. "Are you okay Dizzykit?" He asked worriedly.

Dizzykit snapped out of her trance and looked at the others with wide eyes. "Starclan has sent me a prophecy!" She exclaimed boldly, enjoying the look on Timidkit's shocked face.

Talonkit looked over his shoulder to see what was going on; his brother and friends weren't usually this quiet. As soon as he heard Dizzykit say that she received a prophecy, he knew what was going to happen. Talonkit turned back towards his tree and started totally ignoring the scene. He couldn't stand seeing Timidkit being messed with, but he wanted Timidkit to learn how to stand up for himself for once.

Thistlekit suddenly realized why Dizzykit had stopped playing, and he started to snicker. He then closed his mouth to stop himself from giggling and to start looking serious. If he messed this up, then they would miss a great chance of scaring Timidkit into doing whatever they wanted! Or at least what Dizzykit wanted.

Timidkit carefully composed himself and asked Dizzykit a question to prompt her story. "What is this prophecy about Dizzykit?"

"It's about…" She gasps incredibly obvious fake shock. "They are telling me that great misfortune will take place, and Timidkit will almost certainly die!"

"Oh no!" Timidkit exclaimed, looking utterly terrified.

Thistlekit saw his chance and jumped for it. "Is there any way to avoid this terrible fate Dizzykit?" Goads Thistlekit, all while grinning.

Dizzykit thinks for a moment; formulating a witty response in her head for Thistlekit's amusement. You could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she thought up all of the crazy things that Timidkit would have to do. Finally she answered excitedly.

"Ah yes Thistlekit there is! Timidkit must… climb the tallest tree in the forest, and then… um… eat five mouthfuls of the dirtiest mud. Then he must dig a massive hole in the middle of camp, lay a peace offering of flowers inside of it, and lie there all day!"

"Okay, I'll… do whatever you say!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timidkit bounded over to the tallest tree in the forest and flings himself at it with enthusiasm. He attempted to climb it, but only gets half way up the trunk. This tree happened to be very close to Sunstream's rock; which she had been sleeping on for the past hour. The 'Tallest Tree' was a pine; and every step that Timidkit made showered down pine needles. A couple of them fell on Sunstream, who sneezed from the ones that irritated her nose. The sneeze woke her up and the first thing she saw was a small tabby clinging to the branches above her.

Sunstream jolted awake at the sight and ran to get a Shadowclan patrol. She found one that was made up of Russetfur, Rowanclaw, and Tawnypelt and beckoned them over frantically. "There's a kit in that pine tree, save it!"

Tawnypelt understood the concerns of the mother and leapt into the pine in pursuit. She nimbly climbed the tree and grabbed Timidkit, who was flailing in an attempt to free himself from Tawnypelt's grasp. "Let go of me, I'm fine!" He exclaimed.

Tawnypelt then dropped back down onto the ground and placed Timidkit gently down in front of Sunstream, who began licking him rapidly. "You silly kit, don't do that! I don't care how much Dizzykit and Thistlekit bother you into it, just don't scare us! You're lucky that your mother-"

"TIMIDKIT, YOU'RE SAFE!" Snowbird bounded over and grabbed Timidkit away from a suddenly irritated Sunstream. "I've been looking for him! Where was he Sunstream?"

_"OH MOUSEDUNG!" _ Sunstream let out a sweatdrop and thought fast. "Well, you see… Timidkit was… he was… um…" Sunstream frantically looked around for a distraction and was delighted to see Dizzykit and Thistlekit bounding towards her.

"Oh look, there are the other kits!" She exclaimed, relieved to have found a topic changer. Dizzykit and Thistlekit skidded to a stop in front of Timidkit and dragged him away from Snowbird. "That was awesome! I guess now since you weren't able to finish climbing the tree, we can move onto the next part of my prophecy!" Dizzykit winked and Thistlekit grinned. They padded a few fox-lengths away from where their mothers were standing and began looking for wet soil.

Snowbird turned towards Sunstream with a very angry look on her face. "Timidkit was _WHERE?_" She hissed quietly; rage flowing off of her pelt. Her fierce protection of her kits making her suddenly crazy; she lost all control of her emotions.

Sunstream took a step back and tried to defend herself. "He was just up in that tree for a little bit-"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE KITS FOR ONCE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SUNSTREAM!" Snowbird began yowling furiously at Sunstream, who was regretting that she had fallen asleep while sun tanning on the rock.

~~~~~~~~~~~NECESSARY PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two never noticed that the kits were playing with dirt right in front of them, and that Timidkit was looking at it with fear and disgust. "Do I really have to eat that?" He murmured quietly. He was still convinced that he was going to die, so he waited for an answer.

Thistlekit scooped up some of the newly-found mud and shoved it in Timidkit's face. "Yes Timidkit, you don't want to die now don't you?"

Timidkit ate the mud that Thistlekit had given him and swallowed it. He shuddered and blanched at the flavor. It was cold and damp; nothing like the warm meatiness of fresh-kill. Despite his instincts he took another mouthful of the mud and swallowed that one too. This mouthful made his stomach churn; it didn't settle very well inside of him.

Suddenly Timidkit couldn't take it anymore! He leaned forwards and vomited up all of the mud that he ate, while feeling as sick as a dog. Dizzykit and Timidkit both leapt back and exclaimed in surprise.

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

Snowbird turned from where she was chewing out Sunstream's ears and gasped in surprise. She saw Timidkit retching up brown muck and she ran over to him.

"Timidkit, are you okay? What's wrong?" Snowbird leaned over to inspect him, and she saw that he had finished vomiting. Snowbird turned towards Thistlekit and Dizzykit and glared at them. "Couldn't you see that Timidkit was eating mud? Why didn't you stop him?" She licked Timidkit rhythmically to calm him and picked him up.

"We're goin bak to cmp!" Snowbird exclaimed through fur. "Follo me!"

Sunstream knew that they were missing a kit and she made her best impression of Dizzykit to get him to follow them home. "Talonkit," She squeaked, "Race you back to camp!"

They waited until they heard the sound of trampling coming towards them. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOOOUUUUU!" Talonkit yowled while whizzing past them. He loved racing, and any challenge that was made towards him he gladly accepted.

"I don't really sound like that." harrumphed Dizzykit on the way back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~THE LAST PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunmist assembled all of the kits at the entrance to Shadowclan.

"Don't be stupid now, just play games quietly, OR ELSE!" She ordered all of them before stalking away to gossip with Tallpoppy. Snowbird reinforced her warning with a glare and she padded over to the fresh-kill pile to eat something.

Once their mothers were out of sight, Timidkit started digging the hole in the camp like he was supposed to. Talonkit sat down and watched him dig; he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt by doing this. Thistlekit and Dizzykit sat down next to each other and watched him with amused glances. They shared a squirrel between themselves and watched Timidkit work his tail off.

Two hours later, Blackstar came back from the forest and padded into the camp. He headed straight for the fresh-kill pile with his jaws full of frogs; not watching where he was going. Timidkit's hole is getting to be really deep, and he had made it so that it stretched out right in front of the fresh-kill pile.

Blackstar was deep in thought when he felt the ground dip downwards from underneath his feet. He fell into the hole that Timidkit had been digging and he squashed Timidkit under his massive weight.

"What in the world? Who put this hole here? And what am I lying on?" Blackstar leapt to his massive paws and saw the imprint of Timidkit being squashed into the bottom of his hole. He grabbed Timidkit by the scruff and pulled him out of the dirt.

"What are you doing Timidkit?" Blackstar was angry that he had just embarrassed himself in front of his Clanmates and he decided to take it out on Timidkit.

"I was-"

"You were doing what, acting like a mousebrain? NEVERMIND, THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN SAY TO JUSTIFY THIS! Now how about you be a good little kit and GO BURY YOUR POOP OUTSIDE CAMP!"

Timidkit widened his eyes, terrified from Blackstar's angry rant, but said nothing. He turned to creep away, but then he found a way to explain his hole.

"Blackstar?"

_"YES?"_

"You… never let me tell you why I was digging the hole."

"Well then, why?"

"I was digging it because Dizzykit said that she got a prophecy and that I would die if I didn't do these three things." Timidkit told Blackstar what had happened in great detail. Blackstar's amber eyes suddenly filled with understanding and he smacked the kit playfully with his tail.

"Oh, I see now. I'm sorry for yelling at you Timidkit; you were just trying to save yourself. As for you two…"

Blackstar made it his mission to personally yell at Dizzykit and Timidkit. Their prank had been dangerous, and even thought Dizzykit was mainly responsible for it, Thistlekit continued to encourage her lie. Blackstar knew the perfect punishment for them, and it was going to be enforced immediately.

"For telling this horrible lie, Dizzykit and Thistlekit shall be sent to bed with no dinner!" Talonkit smirked with amusement as the two troublemaker's eyes widened in shock and protest. He then decided to help Timidkit fill in the hole that he had made.

"Great job sticking up for yourself Tiny!" Talonkit complimented his little friend happily.

"I know, right?"

**Okay my most wonderful readers; this is the end of my fifth story. I'm sorry for the 20 day delay, I've been doing my summer homework and I haven't been writing. I know, I'm horrible, please forgive me! I once again thank Neko seeker sora for the idea and the cats! (BTW, everyone who reads this should check out her story ****Shadowed Warriors.**** It has these kits in it and a funny Russetfur!)**

**My plushie-obtaining task for everyone today is this: Answer this question in your review, "Would you read a story about rabbits being warriors instead of cats?" Answer yes or no; and one reason why you think that for your plushie. (I'm writing a story like that, so I want feedback! It's in my stories list if you want to check it out.)**

**I love you guys, and I'm really sorry about the wait! My next story will most likely use Scarletstar of SouthernClan's kits, because I have an idea for them. Remember to Read & Review, and have a great day!**

**~ LaoevanSVU **


End file.
